Kakuranger—New Year's Romance
by Hallwings
Summary: On the last day of the 20th Century, two ninjas in love with each other cement their relationship. Connected to several redryuranger11 stories. Sasuke/Tsuruhime
1. Ninjas Reunited

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(Friday, December 31, 1999; 09:00 JST)**_

New Year's Eve, Tokyo, Japan. They say it's a romantic time here in the land of the rising sun.

Over in the Bunkyo ward of Tokyo, a man in his early thirties wearing a black winter jacket and blue jeans was walking down the street. He was Sasuke, descendant of legendary ninja Sarutobe Sasuke, and Ninja Red, a member of the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. On this day, Sasuke was reminiscing about his Kakuranger days…particularly a certain ninja in white.

_Come to think of it, if Sai and I hadn't freed the Youkai, I probably wouldn't have met Tsuruhime-chan_, he thought to himself. As he was walking, he noticed a man flying out of the alleyway and landing just inches from him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the man as he helped him up.

"Man…that bitch is crazy!!" the guy then ran off down the street. Two others than ran out of the alleyway and down the street in the opposite direction. Curious, Sasuke decided to enter the alleyway, and saw a woman in her late teens. "Miss…are you all right?" He ran up to the girl, but as soon as he approached her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. Before he could get up, she put his foot on his chest. "What in the…?" Sasuke said before he recognized the person that had flipped him onto the ground. "Tsuruhime?"

"Sasuke! Oh, I am so sorry!" Tsuruhime said as she helped him up. She was the descendant of Shodai Tsuruhime, and Ninja White, the formal leader of the Kakurangers. "I thought you were one of them!"

"Those ecchis?" Sasuke said. "What made you think that?"

"You know those freaks like to show up around New Year's," Tsuruhime said.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke said. "But look at you! You're really grown up since the last time I saw you!"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. It wasn't that long ago," Tsuruhime said.

"Well, in that case…you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Sasuke said."

"Oh, stop!" Tsuruhime said, blushing a bit. She had definitely grown up in height in the five years since becoming a Kakuranger, and more beautiful as well. She was also wearing a brown jacket and khaki pants.

"I'm serious," Sasuke said. "So, can I have a hug now?"

"How about a kiss?" Tsuruhime asked.

"That's even better," Sasuke said. The two then shared a light kiss on the lips.

Soon, the two ninjas were walking down the street.

"So, what are your plans for New Year's, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked. Tsuru-chan was one of Sasuke's pet names for her.

"Well, I was going to spend it with my father," Tsuruhime said. "But he said to me, 'Tsuruhime, you're going to be an adult soon, so just go do whatever you want.'" Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously, he said that."

"Really?" Sasuke said. "The same Hakamenrou that was totally against our relationship from day one?"

_(flashback; between the time the Kakurangers sealed the Youkai and the time they teamed up with the Ohrangers)_

Tsuruhime was seen looking over the balcony of her house. She was gazing out towards the starts and a tear could be seen coming out of her left eye. She had just had another argument with her father, Hakamenrou, about her and Sasuke's relationship. He (referring to Hakamenrou) had barred Sasuke from his house, and even threatened to kill him if he ever saw the two of them in a "compromising" position. As she was stargazing, the youngest member of the Kakuranger failed to notice a familiar person arriving behind her. The person then turned her around. Tsuruhime immediately recognized him.

"Sasuke!" she said in surprise.

"Hello, _Princess_," Sasuke said. 'Princess' was another pet name for Tsuruhime. The two of them then shared a brief kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Tsuruhime asked. "If my father catches you here, he'll kill you!"

"I just had to see you, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. He then started stroking her lovely black hair.

"Sasuke…" Tsuruhime said as he continued stroking her hair. "We both know that this isn't going to work out in the end."

"Because I'm 27 and you're 15?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm-hmm," Tsuruhime said.

"You know…we could wait," Sasuke said.

"Wait?" Tsuruhime said. "Sasuke…in all honesty, we should probably break up."

"Do you really think that?" Sasuke asked, somewhat hurt.

"Well…"

"Tsuruhime, don't listen to what your mind's telling you," Sasuke said. He then put his hand on Tsuruhime's chest, being very careful not to touch her…you know. "Listen to what your heart's telling you."

"Who's out there?!" Hakamenrou called out. Both of the two ninjas gasped, with Sasuke immediately leaping up towards the roof. Hakamenrou then peeked through the door that led to the balcony. "I thought I heard someone here."

"No, just me, _otou-san_," Tsuruhime said nervously.

"Really?" Hakamenrou said. "Ah, I must have been hearing things. Good night, Tsuruhime."

"Good night, _otou-san_," Tsuruhime said. As soon as her father left, she put her hand on her chest and thought about what Sasuke had just said to her.

_(end flashback)_

"Sasuke, you know he's gotten over it by now," Tsuruhime said. "In fact…"

_(flashback; shortly after the Ohranger-Kakuranger team-up)_

After their big team-up with the Ohrangers, the Kakurangers decided to go their separate ways. Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya had already been dropped off, with Sasuke driving Nekomaru back to Tsuruhime's place.

"Well, here we are," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Tsuru-chan…let me walk you over to the door," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I can walk fine by myself, thank you very much," Tsuruhime said.

"I know, but I'm worried," Sasuke said. "Especially after…you know."

"I guess…" Tsuruhime said. The two of them then disembarked Nekomaru, and Sasuke walked Tsuruhime over to the front door of her house. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Sasuke said. "Hey, can I take Nekomaru with me?"

"No!"

"Just thought I'd ask," Sasuke said. They were about to kiss when Tsuruhime abruptly pulled back.

"Wait…what if my dad shows up?" Tsuruhime asked nervously.

"Let him watch, then," Sasuke said. The two of them then started kissing. They were so into their kiss that they didn't notice a ten-year-old boy opening the front door. The boy was definitely startled at what he was seeing.

"_Onee-chan_!" the boy said. At that moment, the two ninja immediately pulled apart, and noticed the boy standing on front of them.

"Bun-chan!" Tsuruhime said. Bun was the young Youkai child who despised the Youkai way, helping Hakamenrou in secret, and rescuing the Kakurangers on one occasion. After the Kakurangers sealed the other Youkai, Bun was adopted by Hakamenrou, making him Tsuruhime's brother.

"Bun?!" Sasuke said.

"What's going on ouy there, Bun?" Hakamenrou's voice was heard, heading for the door. "Did Tsuruhime return yet?" He then noticed Tsuruhime and Sasuke in a half-embrace. "Oh, my…"

"_Otou-san_, I can explain…" Tsuruhime tried to say.

"Save it," Hakamenrou said. "Bun, go up to your room. I need to have a word with your sister."

"_Hai_," Bun said, bowing before leaving the three alone.

"Well, in that case, I'll just be on my way," Sasuke said. He was about to turn and leave.

"Hold it right there, Sasuke," Hakamenrou said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Hakamenrou then turned to his daughter. "Tsuruhime, do you really love this man?" At that moment, she thought of what Sasuke had told her several months earlier.

_Don't listen to what your mind's telling you. Listen to what your heart's telling you._

"Yes," Tsuruhime answered.

"And do you truly love my daughter, Sasuke?" Hakamenrou asked him.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Are you trying to marry us?"

"Of course not," Hakamenrou said. "That's the last thing that I'd want. However…if you two truly love each other, then I won't interfere any longer. This doesn't mean that I personally like it, but my daughter's happiness is more important."

"Hakamenrou…" Sasuke said.

"_Arigato_, _otou-san_," Tsuruhime said, almost crying.

"Now, Sasuke," Hakamenrou said. "If anything happens to my daughter…"

"I promise you, sir. _Nothing_ will happen to your daughter as long as I'm with her," Sasuke said.

_(end flashback)_

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"So, what do you have planned for New Year's, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Nothing really," Sasuke said.

"Nothing at all…_Ojii-san_?" Tsuruhime asked with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked in mock anger before giving Tsuruhime a noogie.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsuruhime said as she was being noogied.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said, pretending to ignore her. "What did you just say?"

"I give! I give!" Tsuruhime shouted. Sasuke then let go. "That was mean!"

"Well, you _did_ call me _Ojii-san_," Sasuke said.

"Well, you _were_ the oldest out of all of us, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Ha-ha," Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Hey, there's an arcade about two kilos from here. I'll race ya to it."

"Deal," Tsuruhime said. She was about to run, but Sasuke held her back.

"Not yet," Sasuke said. She tried to run again, but Sasuke again held her back. "Not yet." Tsuruhime was starting to get impatient, so he let her go. "GO!" And the two of them ran off.

An indeterminate about of time later, Tsuruhime arrived at the arcade, and to her surprise, she found Sasuke outside the main entrance, flipping a coin in the air.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked in mock anger.

"I took a couple of shortcuts," Sasuke said. He then tossed the coin again and caught it.

"What is that?" Tsuruhime asked about the coin.

"Oh, this?" Sasuke said. "It's a 1924 Peace Dollar. Jiraiya got it for me for my 30th birthday."

"Really?" Tsuruhime said. "I never realized he was a coin collector."

"He isn't, but he told me he was looking for something special for me," Sasuke said. "You know what…we forgot to make a wager for this race."

"How about this? I'll pay for the both of us at the arcade," Tsuruhime said. "But you have to pay for our lunch."

"Fine with me," Sasuke said. The two shared a brief kiss before heading into the arcade for some fun. However, as they were entering the arcade, a shady man wearing a trenchcoat, fedora, and sunglasses was watching them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to **redryuranger11** for helping me out with this.


	2. Arcade and Ninjas Reunited II

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(11:00)**_

Over in the arcade, many, many people were playing the many, many games in it. In one section of the arcade, both Sasuke and Tsuruhime were playing adjacent Dance Dance Revolution machines, and were both scoring very high, much to the amazement of the passers-by and the people watching them. After they were finished, the people watching them applauded loudly.

"Whoa!" Sasuke said, noticing the group.

"How are we going to get out of this one, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Hmm…I've got it!" Sasuke said. He then pointed outwards. "Look, over there! It's Ami Onuki of PUFFY!" Everyone watching them then turned away, allowing the two ninjas to sneak away.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Tsuruhime said.

"I don't like unwanted attention," Sasuke said.

"I see," Tsuruhime said. "By the way, how many times have you played DDR, Sasuke?"

"Only twice, counting today," Sasuke said.

"You're very good," Tsurhime said. "You're sure you've only played DDR twice?"

"You don't see too many 30-year-old men playing DDR, _Princess_," Sasuke said.

"I see your point," Tsuruhime said. As they were walking through the arcade, two more mystery men wearing fedoras, trenchcoats and sunglasses noticed them walking by.

Soon, Tsuruhime and Sasuke left the arcade altogether.

"So…what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I honestly don't know," Tsuruhime said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, it's a little early for lunch, though," Sasuke said, checking his wristwatch.

"Is that a Rolex?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Saizou?"

"Mm-hmm," Sasuke said. "It's too bad Seikai couldn't be there, though."

"I think he was in New Zealand during that time, if I'm not mistaken," Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah, probably," Sasuke said. "But your gift, I think, was the best of all."

"Sasuke, I didn't get you anything," Tsuruhime said. "I couldn't figure out what to get you."

"As I said," Sasuke said, taking Tsuruhime by the chin and looking her in the eyes. "Your gift was the best gift of all."

"Sasuke…" Tsuruhime said. The two then shared another kiss, but it was soon interrupted when they both felt guns against their backs. Tsuruhime felt two guns against her back, while Sasuke felt only one against his.

"You're coming with us," Sasuke's gunman said. All three were wearing fedoras, trenchcoats, and sunglasses. The gunmen then forcibly dragged Sasuke and Tsuruhime to a nearby alleyway.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke asked. The third gunman then pistol-whipped him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime screamed. She tried to move, but the first two gunmen pointed their guns at her.

"Now take off your clothes," the second gunman said. The third gunman aimed his gun at Sasuke, who was still rubbing his face in pain. Scared out of her wits, and with few options, Tsuruhime slowly began unzipping the front of her coat. Then, all of a sudden, the gunmen lowered their weapons.

"Just kidding!" the third gunman said in English. He then said in Japanese, "It's only us!" The first gunman then removed his sunglasses and tipped his hat up, revealing himself to be Saizou, a.k.a. Ninja Blue, the descendant of Kirigakure Saizou. The second gunman did the same, revealing himself to be Seikai, a.k.a. Ninja Yellow, the descendant of Miyoshi Seikai. And the third? Jiraiya, a.k.a. Ninja Black, descendant of the legendary ninja of the same name, who gave the two a nervous smile. Tsuruhime was immediately pissed off and zipped up her jacket.

"MAKE A STRIPPER OUT OF ME, WILL YA?!" she yelled as she rushed towards Seikai and Saizou.

"Run!" Saizou said. Sai and Kai, as Sasuke would sometimes call them, then ran off. Jiraiya then noticed Sasuke getting up and ran off as well.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU HEAR ME?!" Sasuke screamed. And the chase was on.

A couple of minutes later, all five walking down the street, laughing and enjoying themselves. Saizou was now wearing a blue coat and black pants. Seikai was wearing a black leather jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans. Jiraiya was wearing a gray coat and black pants.

"It's so good to see you guys again," Tsuruhime said.

"Likewise," Jiraiya said in Japanese.

"You know, I think you went a bit overboard on pistol-whipping me, Jira," Sasuke said, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry," Jiraiya said, sweatdropping a bit.

"Wait a second…have you three been spying on us all day?" Sasuke asked them.

"Well…" Saizou said.

"Maybe…" Seikai said.

"We wanted to surprise the both of you for New Year's Eve," Jiraiya explained.

"Well, it worked, that's for sure," Tsuruhime said. "Just promise me that you'll never pull off a stunt like that again, got it?!"

"Got it," Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya said.

"So, what happened to you in New Zealand, Kai?" Sasuke asked Seikai.

"Nothing much," Seikai said. "But I really got in a jam in Pakistan."

"Pakistan?" Saizou said. "Why in the world did you visit Pakistan?"

"Heard there was a great restaurant in Karachi," Seikai explained. "Unfortunately, I lost my passport, plus I had my wallet stolen in Islamabad, so I had to sell my Rolex in order to pay for a flight back to Japan."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," Saizou said.

"You gave Seikai a Rolex as well?" Tsuruhime asked Saizou. "How could you afford that?"

"You forget, I run my own chain of crepe restaurants, Tsuruhime-chan," Saizou said.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have to go to one sometime," Tsuruhime said. She then noticed a Rolex on Jiraiya's wrist. "Jiraiya, you have a Rolex as well?"

"Yep," Jiraiya said.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a rolex, Saizou?" Tsuruhime asked.

"I don't know," Saizou said. "I didn't think that women wore Rolexes." Needless to say, Tsuruhime got angry.

"WHY YOU!!" At that moment, Tsuruhime leapt on his back and started to choke him out with her arm.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Saizou struggled to say, as Tsuruhime was cutting off his oxygen. Seikai and Jiraiya tried to pry the youngest member of the Kakurangers off of him, but to no avail. It took Sasuke's assistance to finally get her off. Saizou then tried to catch his breath. "Man…I forgot, she gets very violent when she gets very, VERY angry."

"You know, all this extracurricular activity's made me kinda hungry," Sasuke said. "Looks like we'll be having that lunch now, Tsuruhime."

"I'm a little hungry myself, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said. Seikai then tapped her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Can we come with you guys…PLEASE?!" Seikai asked the two. Sasuke then took out his wallet and searched through it.

"Okay, you can come…but you're paying for your own meals," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime said.

"Tsuruhime, I don't have enough to pay for everyone lunch…plus there's still some other stuff we may want to do today," Sasuke explained.

"Well, all right," Tsuruhime said. "You guys are paying for your own lunches, okay?"

"Okay," Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya said.

"Cheapskate," Saizou said.

"Jerk," Seikai said.

"Meanie," Jiraiya said in English.

* * *

A little piece of business that needs to be cleared up first. By this time, Jiraiya speaks fluent Japanese. Anyways, please read and review.


	3. PostLunch Plans and Running the Bases

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 3  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(12:30)**_

After their lunch, Sasuke, Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya were waiting outside the ladies' room for Tsuruhime.

"So…how far have you two gone?" Saizou asked.

"That is really none your business, Sai!" Sasuke said.

"Come on, man! We really want to know!" Seikai said.

"Hey, I just said it's none of your damn business," Sasuke said.

"Did you guys hit a home run yet?" Jiraiya asked. Saizou and Seikai just stared at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?!" At that moment, Sasuke grabbed Jiraiya and forced him against the wall.

"Get this through your head," Sasuke said. "The intimate moments that I share with Tsuruhime are between the two of us only, got that?!"

"Yes, sir," Jiraiya said, whimpering a bit. Sasuke then let him go.

"Good," Sasuke said. At that moment, Tsuruhime came out of the ladies' room.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Tsuruhime said. "So, what do we do next?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the Big Egg City," Sasuke said. "That is, if you're all interested."

"All?" Tsuruhime said. "I thought we were going to spend the day by ourselves, Sasuke-kun."

"Well…" Sasuke said, sweatdropping a bit.

"It's okay, Sasuke, Tsuruhime," Saizou said.

"Yeah," Seikai said. "We'll just go somewhere else and get wasted." Jiraiya just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Wait a minute, guys," Sasuke said. "This is the first time in three years that all five of us have been together. What better day to spend it together than the last day of the millennium?"

"Technically, the last day of the millennium is December 31, 2000," Jiraiya stated. Seikai just glared at him. "I'll be quiet."

"You know what, you have a point, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "It has been quite a while since we've all been together. So, I agree. Let's spend the day together."

"All right!" Seikai said.

"Yeah," Saizou said.

"Okay," Jiraiya said in English.

Everyone then started walking along to the Big Egg City.

"You know, I read that starting tomorrow, it's going to be referred to as the Tokyo Dome City," Jiraiya said in Japanese.

"Nobody really cares, Jiraiya," Sasuke said. Seikai then tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Sasuke…what did Jiraiya mean by 'home run?'" Seikai asked him.

"You mean you guys honestly don't know?" Sasuke asked. Both Saizou and Seikai shook their heads. "Well…" Sasuke then explained what the concept of baseball relating to intimacy was. By that time, they had already gone ahead of Tsuruhime and Jiraiya.

"Ah, now I get it," Saizou said. Seikai had a somewhat disturbed look on his face. "I thought a so-called 'ladies man' like yourself would understand that, Kai."

"I do," Seikai said. "I just can't imagine Sasuke and Tsuruhime-chan having sex."

"Let's just go," Sasuke said, blushing profusely. Over with Jiraiya and Tsuruhime…

"Tsuruhime, I know it's none of my business, but how far have you and Sasuke gotten since we last saw you?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're right, Jiraiya," Tsuruhime said. "It is none of your business."

"Just thought I'd ask," Jiraiya said.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Anyways, please R&R.


	4. Big Egg City, Part I

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 4  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(13:30)**_

Over at the soon-to-be-named Tokyo Dome City, Saizou and Seikai were riding one of the roller coasters. Upon the ride's end, both men disembarked, but Seikai was a little wobbly in his balance.

"You okay, man?" Saizou asked him.

"I think I ate too much," Seikai said, holding his stomach.

"At lunch?" Saizou asked.

"No. Breakfast," Seikai said. He then turned green and ran over to a nearby trash can.

"Incoming," Saizou said. Seikai then vomited in the trash can. After he had emptied his contents, Seikai looked up and found Jiraiya, eating a hot dog in front of him.

"Hmm, didn't realize I was still hungry," Jiraiya said. He then noticed Seikai and offered him a hot dog. "You want one?" Seikai then threw up in the can again.

Over in another part of the amusement park, Tsuruhime and Sasuke were just walking along…that is, until Sasuke noticed the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, let's go on that, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure about that, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked nervously.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Well…if you say so," Tsuruhime said.

"Are you afraid, _Princess_?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of course not!" Tsuruhime said. "It's just…I've never ridden on a Ferris wheel before."

"You've…never ridden on a Ferris wheel before?" Sasuke asked.

"Never," Tsuruhime admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," Sasuke said. "Well, you're in for one hell of an experience."

Over with the guys, Jiraiya was still eating his hot dog, while Saizou was helping Seikai walk.

"Jiraiya, I hope you choke on that hot dog," Seikai moaned.

"That's what happens when you eat too much, man," Saizou said.

"Shut up," Seikai moaned. Jiraiya then finished his hot dog and noticed the shooting gallery set-up.

"Hey, Sai…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to one game?" Jiraiya asked him. "Loser has to carry Seikai on his back for the rest of the day."

"No way," Saizou said. "I've got a better idea. If I win, the three of us get to spy on Sasuke and Tsuruhime."

"No," Jiraiya said.

"Chicken," Saizou said. He then started clucking like a chicken, and even doing the chicken gestures.

"Fine!" Jiraiya said. He then turned to the vendor and put down a 1,000-yen bill. "Two, please."

"Okay," the vendor said, taking the money. He then brought out a die which he placed in a cup. "Let's see what weapon you two will be using today." He then shook the cup and rolled the die, which had a picture of a bow and arrow on it. "Looks like it's the bow-and-arrow." Jiraiya then smirked at Saizou.

"I hate you," Saizou said to him.

Over at the Ferris wheel entrance, Sasuke was whispering to the man operating the ride before he entered it with Tsuruhime. As soon as they entered the gondola, the ride operator shut the door.

"Sasuke, what did you say to the man?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"Oh, nothing…" Sasuke said. Tsuruhime had a nervous look on her face. "Hey…" Sasuke then took her hand and held it. "It's going to be fine. Trust me."

"If you say so, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said, smiling a bit. At that moment, the Ferris wheel started moving slowly towards the top.

"Hey…take a look out the window, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then looked out the window and got a loot at the amazing.

"Wow!" Tsuruhime said. "You can see the whole park from here! Look, there's the Tokyo Dome!" Sasuke was smiling as Tsuruhime was enjoying herself. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped, startling Tsuruhime. The two ninjas were now on the top of the ride. "What was that?!"

"We stopped," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then glanced over at her boyfriend.

"You set this up, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Maybe," Sasuke said smugly. "But the good thing about this is that we get some well-deserved time to ourselves." Tsuruhime then realized what he was talking about. The two started kissing, which quickly turned into an intense make-out session.

Meanwhile, back on _Terra Firma_, Jiraiya and Saizou were firing arrows at the shooting gallery. Jiraiya was hitting every target, while Saizou was missing quite a bit. Seikai was sleeping at a nearby bench.

"Wow, talk about accuracy," the vendor said to Jiraiya, who just fired his last arrow into the target. "I've got two big prizes for ya—a motorbike or an HDTV, your choice."

"Motorbike," Jiraiya said simply. He then turned to Saizou. "Bummer," he said to him in English.

"Okay, you won," Saizou said. "Don't rub it in." He then walked away from the shooting gallery and over to the bench where Seikai was now sitting properly. Saizou then sat down next to him. "So…how are you feeling?"

"Still a little queasy, but I'll survive," Seikai said. "Let me guess…he kicked your ass?"

"Mm-hmm," Saizou said. "He won a motorbike, incidentally."

"Really?" Seikai said. "I guess I'm no longer his personal driver, eh?"

"Unless we're called to duty again," Saizou said. At that moment, Jiraiya walked up to the bench. "So, where's the bike?"

"I'm having it shipped back to my place," Jiraiya said. Over the past few years, Jiraiya had fully moved to Japan.

"I guess you won't have to rely on me to drive you everywhere, eh?" Seikai asked him. Jiraiya then playfully hit him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Jiraiya said. "Seriously, what are we going to do now? And spying on Tsuruhime and Sasuke is NOT an option."

"Darn," Saizou said.

"Well, no rides, please," Seikai said. "I'm still feeling a little queasy. Anything else we can do?"

"Well…" Saizou was about to speak, but an American tourist walked up to the trio.

"Excuse me," she said in English. "Can you tell me where I can find the Dome, please?" Jiraiya turned to the bench to find it empty. Saizou and Seikai were hiding behind a tree several feet away from him.

"Jerks," Jiraiya said to himself. He then turned to the girl and smiled at her before speaking in English. "Yeah, sure. You're looking for the Dome, right?"

"Yes," the tourist replied.

"Okay. Just go straight ahead about half a kilometer, and it'll be right in front of you. You can't miss it," Jiraiya said in English.

"Oh, thank you very much!" the tourist said.

"No problem," Jiraiya replied in English. As soon as the tourist was out of sight, Jiraiya turned towards Saizou and Seikai and glared at them.

"Hey, Kai," Saizou said.

"Yeah, Sai?" Seikai said.

"You feel like running?" Saizou asked him.

"Somewhat," Seikai said. "Why?"

"Cause it looks like Jiraiya is about to kill us," Saizou said. Jiraiya was about to charge towards them when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," the man asked him in Japanese. "But aren't you that guy that was on that ninja competition a few months ago?"

"Maybe," Jiraiya said. He then turned to see Saizou and Seikai had flown the coop. "Those men are dead," he said in English. He then started chasing his fellow ninjas.

"What was that about?" the guy asked himself.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Big Egg City, Part II

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(16:00)**_

Meanwhile, the Ferris wheel had returned to its original position, and the operator opened the door to find Sasuke and Tsuruhime still making out, with Tsuruhime's jacket having been slipped off during the session. Tsuruhime immediately noticed they were back to the entrance, so she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Sasuke!" she said to him. Sasuke immediately turned around to face the people that were staring.

"Oh, are we done already?!" Sasuke asked the operator. The operator simply nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Can you give us five more minutes, please?" The operator chuckled before putting a serious look on his face.

"Get out," he simply said.

"All right, all right," Sasuke said. He then got off of Tsuruhime. "Tsuruhime, you may want to put your jacket on."

"Oh, thanks, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. She then picked up her jacket off of the floor and put it on. As the two of them disembarked the gondola, the operator pulled Sasuke aside.

"So, what exactly did you two do up there?" the operator asked Sasuke.

"None of your business!" Sasuke told him. He then walked away from him and caught to Tsuruhime. "So, did you enjoy it, Tsuru-chan?"

"The Ferris wheel, or the somewhat lewd conduct we were doing in the Ferris wheel?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Ha-ha," Sasuke said sarcastically. At that moment, Saizou ran past the two of them. "Hi, Saizou." Then, Seikai ran past the two of them. "Hi, Seikai." Jiraiya was then seen running towards the duo.

"Freeze," Tsuruhime said. Jiraiya then stopped in his tracks, running in place while doing so. "What have the three of you been doing?"

"Long story," Jiraiya said. "Don't have time to explain. Must hurt Saizou and Seikai."

"Seriously, man, why are you chasing them?" Sasuke asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya then whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Hey, when you're done with them, give me a shot, okay?"

"Okay," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, and if you get a chance, let them know that we're all meeting in front of the Tokyo Dome at five o'clock, exactly…" Sasuke said, double-checking his watch, "one hour from now."

"I'll be sure to tell them that," Jiraiya said before he took off.

"So…what now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you'd win me something," Tsuruhime said.

"Such as?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…anything," Tsuruhime said.

"All right," Sasuke said. They then walked over the area of the amusement part where all the games were at. While walking, they were talking.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Tsuru-chan?"

"What exactly did Jiraiya say to you?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing, just that Saizou was planning to spy on us…AGAIN!" Sasuke explained. Tsuruhime sighed in disgust when she heard that.

"Sasuke, do you remember when we are relaxing at the park on our first date?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "What about it?"

"I think I'm going to go on my word the next time I see Saizou," Tsuruhime said, grinning evilly.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said. Way back on their first date, Tsuruhime had contacted Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya and told them that if she caught any of them while she and Sasuke were out on their date, she would break their arm in two places.

"Say, Sasuke…"

"Yeah, Tsuru-chan?"

"Do you think we were a little too naughty in the Ferris wheel?" she asked him, blushing a bit.

"Of course not," Sasuke said.

"Even though your magic fingers were…"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. Sasuke's 'magic fingers' referred to him giving Tsuruhime an incredible massage some time after their first date. "Do _you_ think we were a bit too naughty?"

"Well…I suppose not," Tsuruhime said.

At five minutes to five, Tsuruhime was rushing towards the Tokyo Dome for their rendezvous with Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya.

"Sasuke, hurry up!" Tsuruhime said. Sasuke was carrying all of the stuff that he had won for Tsuruhime at one of the games. Basically they were all stuffed animals.

"I hope those guys get here soon," Sasuke said. "Because I'm going to pull a muscle here."

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby," Tsuruhime said. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so good at that crane game."

"Maybe I shouldn't have spent my last 1,000 yen there," Sasuke said. "Remind me to swing by an ATM on the way to our next destination."

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "As soon as the Three Stooges get here, everything will be taken care of. And speaking of Stooges…" At that moment, Saizou ran up to the duo.

"Hi, guys," Saizou said. He then noticed Sasuke carrying all the stuffed animals. "Hey, where'd you get all that stuff, man?"

"I won it for Tsuruhime at the crane game," Sasuke explained. "Hey, buddy…" He then handed some of the animals to an unsuspecting Saizou. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Saizou said. Just then, Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey, guys," Jiraiya said in English.

"Oh, Jiraiya, perfect timing," Sasuke said. "Here, help me with this stuff."

"Sure thing, Sasuke," Jiraiya said in Japanese as he took some of the stuffed animals from Sasuke. At that moment, Seikai arrived.

"Hi, everyone," Seikai said. He then noticed the stuff animals that Sasuke was carrying. "Sasuke, I didn't realize you liked stuffed animals."

"Those aren't mine," Sasuke said. "I just won them at the crane game."

"Really?" Seikai said as he took a stuffed bear from what Sasuke was holding. Tsuruhime then snatched the bear from him. "Hey!"

"This is mine, got it?!" Tsuruhime said. "MINE!"

"Okay, okay!" Seikai said.

"Seikai, I forgot to ask," Sasuke said. "Do you still sleep with that damn teddy bear?"

"Of course he does," Saizou said.

"SAI!" Seikai said, embarrassed beyond belief.

"And this man's almost thirty years old!" Saizou said. "Seikai, no offense, but you are an embarrassment to men everywhere."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said in English. Seikai simply moaned in response.

"Okay, that's enough, boys," Tsuruhime said. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, my place is only about a kilometer from here, so we can just drop them off there and you can pick them up later," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks, Jiraiya," Tsuruhime said.

Soon, after all the stuffed animals were dropped off at Jiraiya's place.

"So, where should we have dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"How about that tonkatsu restaurant over in Odaiba?" Seikai suggested.

"Excellent idea, Seikai," Tsuruhime said. "You and Saizou are buying."

"Eh?" Both of them said.

"Jiraiya told me of your plans to spy on Sasuke and myself," Tsuruhime said.

"Actually, it was all Saizou's idea," Seikai said.

"Well, in that case, Saizou, you're paying for all of our dinners," Tsuruhime said.

"EH?!"

"I'd help you out, man, but I'm broke," Jiraiya said.

"Judas," Saizou said to Jiraiya.

* * *

End of Chapter…five. Please read and review.


	6. Dinner and New Year's Plans

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(18:00)**_

At the tonkatsu restaurant, Seikai was eating at near warp speed.

"Hey, slow down, Seikai," Jiraiya said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"First-off, that was a youkai-related incident," Seikai said. "Second-off, I'll eat at whatever speed I want to eat."

"Not that," Jiraiya said. "I meant, you vomiting back at the amusement park."

"I'm fine now," Seikai said. "Okay?!"

"It's your health," Jiraiya said. At that moment, a rescue vehicle passed by the restaurant, with its sirens blaring. Some of the Kakurangers could see it passing by the window.

"There they go again," Saizou said.

"Say, Sai, who were those guys again?" Seikai asked. "Goggle Five?"

"Kyuukyuu Sentai Go-Go Five," Saizou explained. "I forgot, since you've been out of the country for quite a while, you haven't been brought up to speed on the Sentai teams."

"Goggle Five was the Sentai team from 1982, am I right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Saizou said. "It's easy to get those two confused. Hey, Jira, you teamed up with a couple of Sentai teams, right?"

"Actually, I was a member of the Veteran Sentai group that teamed up with the Carrangers," Jiraiya said. "First, there was Ako Hayasaka, a.k.a. Blue Swallow of Choujin Sentai Jetman."

"A female Blue Ranger?" Saizou asked.

"What's wrong with a female warrior wearing blue?" Tsuruhime asked, glaring at Saizou.

"Nothing," Saizou said.

"Wasn't she that idol singer that just stepped out of the limelight recently to raise her new kid?" Sasuke asked.

"The same," Jiraiya said. "Anyways, another member of the Veteran Sentai team was Daim Tribe Knight Boi, a.k.a. TigerRanger of Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger."

"Zyuranger…those were the ones that lived in the time of dinosaurs, right?" Saizou asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jiraiya nodded.

"Now, I don't understand how humans could have lived in the time of dinosaurs," Tsuruhime said.

"I don't either," Sasuke said. "It's best not to think about it. Anyways, continue, Jira."

"Okay," Jiraiya said. "The fourth member, including myself, was Momo Maruo. She was…"

"OH Pink," Tsuruhime said. "Sasuke and I had lunch with her and Hoshino last year, didn't we, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Those two couldn't believe we were together."

"I'll betcha everyone else found it hard to believe that you two are together," Saizou said. Seikai kept chomping down his food until he started choking on something. Saizou simply smacked him in the back, and Seikai swallowed it.

"Told ya," Jiraiya said to Seikai in English. Back to Japanese. "Anyways, our leader of the Veteran Sentai was Shishi Ranger, Tengensei Daigo."

"Leader?" Saizou asked. "How could he be the leader? He wore green!"

"He was the oldest out of all of us," Jiraiya said. "Daigo was 27, Ako was 23, I was 22, Momo was 21, and Boi…well, he looked 19."

"And besides, I was the leader of this group here, and I wore white," Tsuruhime said.

"Oh, yeah," Saizou said.

"I was the 'second-in-command,' so to speak," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, does Daigo still have that pet store?" Tsuruhime asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya said. "I haven't seen him in a while. And, Sasuke, I never really got the opportunity to say this, but I want to thank you for saving us. If you and the other Red Rangers hadn't shown up when you did, we would have been goners."

"Anytime, bro," Sasuke said. The two, Sasuke and Jiraiya, then gave each other a forearm bash.

Soon, everyone was finished eating.

"This was a great choice, Kai," Sasuke said. "Tsuru-chan and I will have to come here for our next date."

"Thanks," Seikai said.

"Yeah," Tsuruhime said. "So, what do we do now?"

"Hey, I've got an idea," Saizou said.

"No," Jiraiya simply said.

"Come on, man! I didn't even say it yet!" Saizou complained.

"I knew what you were going to say," Jiraiya said. "You want us to go to that onsen that belongs to your _Oji-san_."

"Uh…you read my mind, man," Saizou said.

"Remember what happened the last time we were there?" Jiraiya asked. He was referring to the time the Kakurangers teamed up with the Dairangers and they were going to the onsen to celebrate their "victory." During the visit, Sasuke and Ryou, a.k.a. Ryuu Ranger, the leader of the Dairangers, were peeking over the wall that divided the men's bath from the women's bath when Saizou and Shouji, a.k.a. Tenma Ranger of the Dairangers, flipped the two Red Rangers over the wall, and the two ended up landing in the girls' bath with Tsuruhime and Lin, a.k.a. Houou Ranger of the Dairangers, and Ryou's girlfriend, which did not make either of them very happy. Not to mention the fact that Seikai and Kazu, a.k.a. Kirin Ranger of the Dairangers, got extremely drunk from drinking three whole bottles of sake.

"That was five years ago, man," Saizou said. "Besides, I already called _Oji-san_ for some rooms for the night."

"Saizou…" Jiraiya said, glaring at him.

"I'm in," Tsuruhime said.

"EH?!" Jiraiya said.

"Me, too," Sasuke said. "Besides, we'll be far away from the hustle and bustle of the city when New Year's comes around, right?"

"Right," Saizou said.

"I'm in as well," Seikai said.

"Fine," Jiraiya said, knowing that he was outvoted anyway.

"Just one question…how are we going to get to the onsen?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime then smirked at him. "What?"

"I think we all know the answer to that one, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"I'm driving!" Seikai said.

"No, _I'm_ driving!" Saizou said.

"Oh, you two just fight it out," Tsuruhime said.

"Fine!" Saizou and Seikai said. The two then dueled rock-paper-scissors. The first try was double-scissors, and so was the second try, but Saizou cut Seikai's paper in the third try.

"Ha!" Saizou said. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to get there."

"I hate you," Seikai said to Saizou.

* * *

Yes, there are references to some of **redryuranger11**'s fics in here. Please read and review.


	7. Sasuke and Tsuruhime Moments

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(19:00)**_

As Nekomaru was making the long journey to the onsen, with Saizou driving, Tsuruhime was napping on Sasuke's shoulder. As she was napping, Sasuke began thinking back to the times he spent with Tsuruhime.

_(Flashback; during their times as Kakurangers, but before their first official date)_

Sasuke and Tsuruhime were sitting at a park bench outside of Nekomaru one night, as neither of them could sleep.

"You okay, Tsuruhime?" Sasuke asked her as she was rubbing her neck.

"Not really," Tsuruhime said. "My neck's been bothering me since that last battle." During that last battle, Tsuruhime was grabbed by a Dorodoro and thrown into a tree, with her neck and upper back taking most of the impact.

"Hold on a sec," Sasuke said. Then, he started massaging Tsuruhime's neck.

"Sasuke, what are you…ooh!" Tsuruhime said as she was being massaged. "This actually feels good." Sasuke continued to massage her neck and shoulders and her upper back before stopping after about fifteen minutes.

"Feel any better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Tsuruhime said. "Thanks. Just one question…where did you learn to do a massage like that?"

"Some of my ex-girlfriends said I had the 'magic fingers' in high school and college," Sasuke explained.

"I won't comment on that," Tsuruhime said. "I'm going back to bed. Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night," Sasuke said. "I'll stay out here a little longer."

"Just don't stay out here too long," Tsuruhime told him.

"Who are you, my mother?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime simply chuckled at that before going back into Nekomaru.

_(change-of-scene; some time after, shortly after Sasuke and Tsuruhime started dating)_

The Kakurangers and a little girl named Youko were watching the sunrise from the top of a hill overlooking the city.

"It's beautiful," Youko said. The Kakurangers were all in their Kakuranger form. As they were all watching the sunrise, Sasuke removed his helmet, so that he could see the beauty for himself. Soon, Tsuruhime did the same, and the other Kakurangers followed. While the others enjoyed seeing the sun rise up from the ground, especially Youko, Sasuke took his hand and place it in Tsurhime's, and the two smiled at each other before gazing out at the sunrise again.

_(change-of-scene; some time afterwards)_

Nekomaru is parked at the end of a beach, with the Kakure boys already in their swimsuits, waiting for Tsuruhime. Jiraiya was grilling burgers on the barbecue.

"Man, how much longer is she going to be in there?" Saizou asked. Tsuruhime was changing into her swimsuit. "I want to get to the fun in the sun."

"Same here," Seikai said.

"Have you guys ever seen Tsuruhime in a swimsuit before?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope," Saizou.

"Nuh-uh," Seikai said.

"Me neither," Jiraiya said.

"I have," Sasuke said.

"EH?!" all three male ninjas said.

"Yesterday, when I took her out shopping," Sasuke said. "She told me that she didn't really have a swimsuit, so I bought her one. She even tried it on for me."

"So, what did you get her?" Seikai asked.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself, Kai," Sasuke said.

"Aw, man!" Seikai moaned.

"Come on, bro!" Saizou said. "Just tell us!"

"She's coming out in just a minute, guys," Jiraiya said, flipping one of the burgers. He then said in English, "So, cool it, okay?" Both Saizou and Seikai just stared at Jiraiya in shock.

"He's saying 'calm down', guys," Sasuke said. At that moment, Tsuruhime came out of Nekomaru, wearing a nice pink bikini. It was a bit revealing, but not too much, seeing as she was only fourteen at the time.

"Hello, boys," Tsuruhime said.

"Whoa, baby!" Saizou said. Seikai had a nosebleed, which he covered up with his hand. Jiraiya's jaw dropped in shock, and he dropped his spatula on the ground. Sasuke simply smiled at her.

"So, can we go now, Tsuruhime-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Certainly," Tsuruhime said.

"All right!" Sasuke, Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya said.

Soon, it was beach time. Saizou was attempting to surf on the waves, Seikai was attempting to flirt with some of the bathing beauties, Jiraiya was still grilling hamburgers, and Sasuke…well, he had filled a bucket with water, and was sneaking towards Tsuruhime, who was lying on a blanket, wearing sunglasses on her face.

"Don't…even…try it," Tsuruhime said, not even turning to face Sasuke.

"Aah!" Sasuke said, startled by Tsuruhime's reaction. In fact, he was so startled that he tripped and ended up spilling the water on Tsuruhime anyway. The leader of the Kakurangers just stood up and glared at her boyfriend.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!" Tsuruhime said coldly at him.

"Eep," Sasuke said. He then picked himself up and ran off, with Tsuruhime chasing after him. Saizou and Seikai observed the whole thing.

"Now, what are those two up to?" Saizou asked.

"I'd rather not know," Seikai said. "Hey, want to go see if the burgers are done?"

"Sure," Saizou said.

Over in another part of the beach, Sasuke was running from an angry Tsuruhime. However, she soon caught up to him and pounced him. She then pinned him onto the sand.

"You do realize that you're going to have to be punished," Tsuruhime said.

"Punished?" Sasuke asked nervously. "What are you going to do to me, Tsuru-chan?"

"This," Tsuruhime said. She then pulled Sasuke closed to her and kissed him on the lips. They continued kissing for about a minute before Tsuruhime pulled her face back, leaving Sasuke almost speechless.

"What…was that about?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime then rolled off of him and stood up. "You said that you were going to punish me."

"It was a joke, silly," Tsuruhime said. She then helped Sasuke to his feet.

"I never thought of you as a jokester, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime just giggled and winked at him. Sasuke then noticed Nekomaru in the distance. "Wow, I didn't realize we ran so far."

"You want to race back?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"Loser has to do the winner's laundry," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime blushed profusely upon hearing that.

"Except for swimwear and undergarments," Sasuke said. "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," Tsuruhime said.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready," Tsurhime said. They were about to run when Sasuke got back up.

"Hold on a second…" Sasuke said.

"What now?" Tsuruhime asked in mock anger.

"I'll give you a little head start, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Big mistake, _Ojii-san_," Tsuruhime said.

"Just go already," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime ran off, and then five seconds later, Sasuke ran after her.

Soon, both ninja reached Nekomaru at the exact same time.

"I win," they both said at the same time.

"There they are," Saizou said, sitting at one of the picnic tables. Seikai was sitting across from him. Jiraiya was still grilling burgers.

"So, where have you two been all this time?" Seikai asked.

"We were…chasing each other across the beach," Sasuke said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Saizou and Seikai said.

"Good," Sasuke said.

"By the way, gentlemen, who reached Nekomaru first…Sasuke or yours truly?" Tsuruhime asked.

"We weren't really paying attention," Saizou said.

"Yeah," Seikai said. "Sorry, Tsuruhime."

"I guess we'll have to do each other's laundry then," Sasuke said.

"I guess," Tsuruhime said. The other three Ninja boys just stared at them. "Don't ask."

_(change-of-scene; later that night)_

Sasuke was walking down the beach barefoot. He was wearing a red tanktop and his swim trunks, and was carrying a towel over his shoulder. He then saw Tsuruhime sitting on a log that was on the beach over the water, wearing her pajamas.

"So, this is where you disappeared to," Sasuke said.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Not at all," Tsuruhime said. Sasuke then set his towel down, walked down the log, and sat down next to Tsuruhime.

"So, whatcha doing out here, Tsuru-chan?" he asked.

"I needed some peace and quiet," Tsuruhime said. "Obviously, I'm not going to get that now."

"Hey!" Sasuke said.

"Nothing personal," Tsuruhime said. "Say, why are you wearing your swim trunks, Sasuke-kun?"

"I was going to go for a little swim, actually," Sasuke said.

"At this time of night, are you crazy?" Tsuruhime asked. "Don't answer that."

"You know, you're welcome to join me," Sasuke said.

"I'll pass," Tsuruhime said. "Besides, I'm not dressed for the occasion." Sasuke then gave her mischievous grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He then gently shoved her off the log and into the water. After about a minute, she resurfaced. "Sasuke!" Sasuke then leapt off of the log and into the water, which was about seven or eight feet deep.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said. "My hand slipped."

"Really?" Tsuruhime said. She then splashed Sasuke, who returned the splash. The two then splashed each other for about a minute before stopping.

"You okay, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked, noticing that Tsuruhime was shivering a bit.

"Sasuke, it's cold in here!" Tsuruhime said.

"Okay, we'll head back to shore now," Sasuke said. The two then swam over to the shore. Once they reached the shore, Tsuruhime took Sasuke's towel and walked over to behind a tree to remove her wet clothing. Sasuke, in the meanwhile, was trying to start a fire with several twigs.

"You're not peeking, are you?" Tsuruhime said from behind the tree.

"Of course not, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "You know I'm not that kind of person." He the gave up on trying to start it the traditional way. "Oh, to hell with it!" He threw one of the twigs to the side and fired a spark at the branches, creating a fire. Tsuruhime then came out from behind the tree, wearing the towel around her body.

"You know, I'm jealous," she said.

"Oh?"

"How come I can't throw out fire like you do, Sasuke-kun?" Tsuruhime asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "Aren't you going to chew me out for using my ninja powers for personal gain?"

"I'll make an exception in this case," Tsuruhime said as she sat down in front of the campfire. "I just realized something."

"Oh?"

"Those were the only pair of pajamas that I had packed," Tsuruhime said. "I don't have anything to wear for tonight."

"Well, you can borrow one of my shirts, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. Just then, a beep went off. Sasuke reached into his tanktop and pulled out his Doron Changer.

"Sasuke here," he said as he pressed the button.

"Where are you guys, man?" Seikai said from the other side.

"We're over by the log crossing," Sasuke said. "We were crossing the bridge when we both fell into the water. Don't worry, we're both all right, but it's going to be a while before we get back because Tsuruhime's drying her clothes."

"Okay…" Seikai said, not really believing him. "Hey, if you have a chance, could you please let our beloved leader know that she forgot her Doron Changer?" Tsuruhime immediately blushed upon hearing that.

"I'll be sure to let her know, Kai," Sasuke said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay," Seikai said. He then 'hung up.' Sasuke then turned to Tsuruhime.

"I was in a hurry, okay?" Tsuruhime said.

"And you call me the irresponsible one," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime responded by elbowing him in the stomach. "Hey!" Tsuruhime simply giggled in response. "I'd retaliate, but you're wearing a towel, and I don't want to risk it falling off."

"Thanks for caring, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

Eventually, after Tsuruhime warmed up a bit, she got dressed again and the two walked back to Nekomaru. The other ninjas were sitting at the picnic table. They were all dressed in their pajamas.

"About time, man," Jiraiya said in English.

"What kept you two?" Saizou asked.

"Didn't Seikai tell you guys about what happened?" Sasuke asked him. Saizou and Jiraiya then looked at Seikai.

"I, uh…" Seikai struggled to say.

"Never mind that," Tsuruhime said. "Seikai, my Doron Changer, please."

"Oh, sure, Tsuruhime," Seikai said, standing up and walking over to her. "Next time, Tsuruhime…be sure to have this with you when you leave." Tsuruhime simply snatched the Doron Changer out of Seikai's hands.

"I'm going to go in and change," Tsuruhime said. "Good night, everyone." She then turned and walked to Sasuke. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. They shared a brief kiss on the lips before she entered Nekomaru and shut the door behind her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Saizou said.

"Tsuru-chan?" Seikai said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

_(change-of-scene; even later on, with Tsuruhime and Sasuke in Nekomaru)_

Tsuruhime was resting on her bed in Nekomaru, recovering from a twisted ankle that she suffered from a training session. Just then, Sasuke entered the cat-bus, carrying a few things.

"Don't you knock?" Tsuruhime asked as she stood up. "What if I was naked?"

"Don't even make me visualize that right now," Sasuke said. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Restless," Tsuruhime said. "I should be out on patrol with the others. Speaking of which, why aren't you on patrol?"

"The other guys said they could handle it by themselves," Sasuke said. "Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Tsuruhime said.

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said. He then set his stuff down on his own bed. "I guess I'll be on my way then…_Princess_." Sasuke was then on his way out when Tsuruhime called him back.

"Hold it!" she said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"_Princess_," Sasuke said. "I had a talk with Jiraiya last night, trying to come up with a pet name for you."

"Pet name? _Princess_?" Tsuruhime said, in a rare state of confusion.

"From your name," Sasuke explained. "According to our resident English expert, Tsuruhime translates to 'Crane Princess,' which is why I called you _Princess_."

"Oh…" Tsuruhime said. "Then, you won't mind if I called you _Monkey Man_, right?"

"_Monkey Man_?" Sasuke said, insulted at first. He then realized what Tsuruhime was talking about. "Oh…I get it now. It's fine with me, Tsuru-chan. I'm going to go head back on patrol now." Sasuke was about to leave again.

"Stay," Tsuruhime said.

"Hmm?"

"I could really use the company, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Really?" Sasuke said as he turned to face Tsuruhime. "You sure you don't want to be alone?"

"I'm sure," Tsuruhime said.

"Okay," Sasuke said. He then walked over to her bed. "Mind if I sit down here?"

"Not at all," Tsuruhime said. "Just let me scoot over a bit."

"All right," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then moved over so that he could sit down next to her. "So…what do we do now?"

"Not much to do, actually," Tsuruhime said. "I was actually taking a nap when you burst in here."

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke said, blushing a bit.

"You know…I could really use one of your massages right now," Tsuruhime said.

"Coming right up," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then turned to the side so Sasuke could begin massaging her neck.

"Oh, that feels good," Tsuruhime said. "You really do have magic fingers, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke then chuckled in a somewhat suspicious way. "I don't like that laugh." She then turned to see Sasuke with a mischievous look on his face. "Don't even THINK about it."

"Oh, I'm not going to think about it, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "I'm going to do it!" He then started tickling Tsuruhime, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sasuke…please…I can't…stand it!" Tsuruhime said between laughs. After about a minute, Sasuke stopped tickling, allowing the leader of the Kakurangers to catch her breath.

"So…the strong, serious Tsuruhime is ticklish," Sasuke said. "Who would have thought it?" Tsuruhime simply responded by grabbing her pillow and whacking Sasuke with it. "Whoa!" The force of the impact knocked Sasuke off of the bed. Lucky for him, he wasn't hurt. "What was that about?" Tsuruhime then looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Oh, I see where this is going." He then picked himself up, walked over to his bed, and grabbed a pillow. "Well, two can play at that game."

Sasuke and Tsuruhime were both on the floor of Nekomaru panting heavily after an intense pillow fight between the two of them. Despite their aggressiveness, both were very careful not to make Tsuruhime's ankle injury worse.

"Sasuke…I haven't had this much fun since…come to think of it, I don't think I've ever had this much fun," Tsuruhime said.

"Not even on our dates?" Sasuke asked her. Tsuruhime didn't answer that. Instead, she crawled onto Sasuke's body and looked him right in the eye.

"Thanks for keeping me company, _Monkey Man_," Tsuruhime said.

"No problem, _Princess_," Tsuruhime said. The two then entered a passionate kiss. They were so into the kiss that they didn't notice the door to Nekomaru opening.

"We're back!" Seikai said. The there ninjas then noticed the two making out on the floor.

"Oh, my…" Jiraiya said in English.

"Looks like you two have been busy," Saizou said. Both immediately stopped kissing, and Tsuruhime turned to see the other Kakurangers staring at them.

"Hi, guys," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime just covered her face in embarrassment. "How was patrol?"

"We didn't really find anything suspicious, guys," Seikai said. "Until we got back."

"Okay…" Sasuke said. "You know, you could have knocked first."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said in English to Seikai and Saizou. Both of them laughed nervously.

"Okay, I want you three out of here right now," Tsuruhime said, pointing to the 'three stooges.' "I need to get some rest."

"Do we have to?" Saizou asked.

"NOW!" Tsuruhime screamed.

"Okay! Okay! We're leaving!" Seikai said, dragging Jiraiya and Saizou with him. "Come on guys, let's go. Tsuruhime's in that mood again."

"Would you mind helping me into the bed, _Monkey Man_?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Certainly, _Princess_," Sasuke said. As soon as he stood up, he lifted Tsuruhime off of the ground and gently set her on her bed. He then took a couple of pillows from his and Saizou's bed and placed them below her ankle for support. "How's that, Tsuru-chan?"

"Nice," Tsuruhime said. "I kind of liked being lifted off of my feet like that." Sasuke simply chuckled in response before heading for the door. "Oh, Sasuke? Could you do me a favor and bop each of them on the head for me, please?"

"Certainly," Sasuke said. He then went to the door and exited Nekomaru.

_(change-of-scene; a few years later, some time after Hakamenrou fully accepted Sasuke and Tsuruhime as a couple)_

Sasuke had been summoned by Hakamenrou for an important discussion. It turns out that Tsuruhime was suffering from an intense nightmare, and that she wasn't waking up from it. Knowing that he promised to let nothing happen to his daughter, Hakamenrou quickly taught Sasuke how to project his consciousness into Tsuruhime's mind, allowing him to enter her dreams and save her. Just for the record, in the dream, Tsuruhime was being assaulted by Onbu-Obake, or the 'Pink Hentai' as she calls him.

When Tsuruhime woke up, she found Sasuke standing at the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, _Princess_," Sasuke greeted her.

"Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "I just had the weirdest dream. I was being molested by that Pink Hentai again. I was all alone, and then all of a sudden, you showed up and defeated him."

"I know," Sasuke said. "I was there."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked confusedly.

"Your father taught me how to project my consciousness into your dream, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "I made a promise to your father that _nothing_ would happen to you as long as I was around, and I intended to keep that promise no matter what."

"Sasuke…" Tsuruhime said. They were about to kiss again when Tsuruhime stopped briefly. "Wait, has my father woken up yet?"

"I don't think he has," Sasuke said. "Maybe we can get a few moments to ourselves, _Princess_."

"Ah…" Tsuruhime said. "Here, climb in bed with me."

"EH?!"

"Relax, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "We're not going to have sex…at least not for a while."

"If you say so," Sasuke said. He climbed into the bed next to Tsuruhime, and she pulled him close to her. The two then began kissing, which quickly turned into an intense make-out session. In fact, it got so intense, that Sasuke unconsciously slipped a hand into Tsuruhime's shirt. _Eek_, he then thought to himself. He then quickly pulled away from her.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked sadly.

"Tsuruhime!" Sasuke said as he quickly retracted his hand from inside her shirt. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's okay," Tsuruhime whispered.

"Eh?"

"I don't mind you doing it, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Are you sure about that, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure," Tsuruhime said.

"Even after that intense nightmare you just had?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…I trust you wholeheartedly," Tsuruhime said.

"If you say so," Sasuke said. They resumed their make-out session, which quickly became a bit naughtier than their previous ones. However, they wouldn't be making the big leap until much, MUCH, later.

_(change-of-scene; Sasuke's 30th birthday)_

Sasuke was walking through the park after dark when he thought he heard something. When he turned around, somebody tackled him onto the ground. That someone was Tsuruhime.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Couldn't you have figured out a better way to congratulate me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Maybe," Tsuruhime said. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you…and this was such a special day for you."

"That's all right, _Princess_," Sasuke said. "Just seeing you here is the best present of all."

"Oh, you!" Tsuruhime said, blushing a bit. "Kiss me, _Monkey Man_." The two then kissed for a brief minute before Tsuruhime pulled back.

"Why'd you stop, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Come with me," Tsuruhime said as she got up.

"But where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," Tsuruhime said.

A few minutes later, they were in a somewhat strange part of the forest.

"So, what is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my secret place, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "You're the only one I've brought here. I haven't told anyone else…not my father, not the other Kakurangers, not even Yukiyo and Tsukiyo." Yukiyo and Tsukiyo were the other two members of the Punishment Sailor Sisters team that Tsuruhime was a part of before she became a Kakuranger.

"Ah…" Sasuke said. "So, why'd you bring me here?"

"Turn around," Tsuruhime said.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to bring you a surprise, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Can't I just cover my eyes?" Sasuke asked. He was then forcibly turned around by his girlfriend. "Hey!"

"Just stay like that until I tell you to turn back around, all right?" Tsuruhime said.

"All right," Sasuke moaned. After a minute of having his back to Tsuruhime, he quickly turned his head to check behind him.

"No peeking!" Tsuruhime said. Sasuke then turned back, away from his girlfriend. After another minute, he was starting to get a bit impatient. "Okay, you can turn around now." Sasuke then turned back around, and he was definitely shocked at what he was seeing. Tsuruhime was standing in front of him…naked as the day she was born.

"Tsuruhime…"

"Do…do you like it?" Tsuruhime asked, blushing a bit.

"You…you're…words can't even describe it," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then giggled before walking towards her boyfriend, doing a little turnaround for him along the way.

_Calm down, Sasuke_, he thought to himself. _Calm down, boy._ Tsuruhime then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's body in a tight embrace.

"So, what do you think?" Tsuruhime asked in a seductive voice.

"Uh…um…I really don't know what to think, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"I'm not ready to do it yet, Sasuke, if that's what you're thinking," Tsuruhime said.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Well, when do you think we should…you know?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." They then shared a kiss, which quickly turned into an intense make-out session.

_Sasuke?_

_(end flashback)_

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke woke up and found Tsuruhime standing in front of him. And she was fully clothed, just for the record. "Are we there already, Tsuru-chan?"

"Yes, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "You've been asleep for over two hours."

"Hmm?" Sasuke said. He then double-checked his watch. "Wow, I didn't realize it was this late. Where's everyone else?"

"Already inside," Tsuruhime said. "And if I know Saizou and Seikai, they're probably going to get drunk within the next twenty minutes."

"Right…" Sasuke said. The two then disembarked Nekomaru and headed for the resort.

* * *

Whew, that was a long one! Anyways, please read and review.


	8. Bathtime and the Start of a Relationship

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC. And I'd like to thank redryuranger11 for both helping me out with the fight in this chapter, as well as for him lending me his original characters, Ryu and Ryn.

* * *

_**(22:00)**_

Over at the onsen resort owned by Saizou's uncle, who he affectonally calls '_Oji-san_,' and featuring his daughter, and Saizou's least favorite cousin, Satomi, working there, the three amigos: Jiraiya, Saizou, and Seikai, were all dressed in yukatas. Jiraiya was just taking a light nap when he saw Seikai bring out bottle with some mysterious contents in it.

"Not again," Jiraiya said in English. Seikai then sat down next to Saizou.

"What is that?" Saizou asked Seikai.

"Well, Sai, I honestly don't know," Seikai admitted. "I got it while I was in France. It's pretty intense stuff."

"Try me," Saizou said.

"If you say so," Seikai said. He then poured glasses for the two of them. He handed one to Saizou.

"Bottoms up," Saizou said.

"_Kanpai_," Seikai said. The two then clanged glasses and drank from them.

"Wow!" Saizou said.

"Wow is right," Seikai said.

Fifteen minutes later, both Saizou and Seikai were drunk, and singing random songs from their 'repertoire.' Jiraiya had woken up from his nap and noticed their drinking.

"You guys are nuts," he said to them in English.

Over in the bath, Sasuke, with a towel on his head, was in a state of extreme relaxation. As a matter of fact, he was in such relaxation that he didn't notice someone entering the bath area. As soon as a splashing sound was heard, it snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Tsuruhime standing at the edge of the bath, covering her front with a towel.

"T-Tsuruhime!!" Sasuke said in a bit of surprise and anger.

"Hello, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Wha…what are you doing here?!" Sasuke said. He then realized why she was in the men's bath. "Oh, now I remember. It's mixed bathing after ten o'clock."

"Precisely," Tsuruhime said. "Besides…" She then sat down next to Sasuke and put the towel on her head. "You've seen me naked before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…do you remember when we first realized our feelings towards each other?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sasuke said. "We were facing off against that Shinigama guy…"

_(flashback; back during their Kakuranger days)_

Tsuruhime, in Ninja White form, was facing off against several Dorodoros, rather successfully, I might add. However, she failed to notice a Shinigama-like Youkai appearing from out of nowhere. He cackled evilly and fired a beam towards her. She turned around and quickly covered her visor as the beam drew closer. However, when she uncovered her visor, she saw Sasuke, in Ninja Red form, standing right in front of her. He then fell to his knees before falling backwards. Tsuruhime was absolutely shocked at what she just saw. So shocked, that she couldn't even move of speak.

"Sasuke!" Saizou shouted.

"Sasuke!" Seikai shouted.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya shouted. Shinigama simply chuckled in response.

"Better than I expected," he said. "Dododoros, let's go!" He, along with the other Dorodoros, teleported out of the battle scene. The other Kakurangers reverted back to their Ninja suits, with the Kakure boys rushing towards Sasuke, whose Kakuranger suit dissolved and was now in his Ninja suit. He wasn't moving an inch, and Tsuruhime, in her Ninja suit, was staring at him in fear and shock. Seikai then checked Sasuke's condition.

"He doesn't look too good," Seikai said.

"We'd better get him back to Nekomaru," Saizou said. "Jiraiya, help us carry him!"

"Okay," Jiraiya said. The three Kakure boys then lifted Sasuke up and carried him over to Nekomaru. Tsuruhime could only just stare at him in shock.

"Tsuruhime, let's go!" Saizou called after her.

"Coming!" Tsuruhime said, dusting herself off and catching up with the others.

_And then, of course, there was that freaky dream I had during my "coma,"_ Sasuke narrated.

Sasuke ended up being out of it for four whole days. While he was out of it, he had an intense nightmare where Shinigama had returned and the other Kakurangers left him in Nekomaru to go after it. Sasuke did eventually get out of bed and headed over to the battle scene, just in time to see Saizou killed at close range by the intense attack of Shinigama. He then witnessed Seikai and Jiraiya falling to the Youkai as well. But what was worse was when Shinigama grabbed Tsuruhime by the throat, crushing her neck and having the Dorodoros force him to watch the whole thing.

After Shinigama and the Dorodoros teleported out of the battle site, Sasuke went to check on his fellow ninjas. First Saizou, then Jiraiya, then Seikai, and finally Tsuruhime. He absolutely broke down upon seeing the dead body of not only the Kakurangers leader, but a woman that he was in love with.

"TSURUHIME!!" Sasuke shouted.

After paying his respects to his friends, Sasuke went on a one-way suicide mission to destroy Shinigama. His search lasted for days until he finally found him. He barely managed to defeat him, but was near death. As he felt his life ending, Sasuke could hear the voices of his fallen comrades, but they were actually trying to wake him up.

_Sasuke…_

_(end flashback)_

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"If you had died at that spot, I would have never forgiven myself," Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah. And I still remember what you said to me as soon as I regained consciousness," Sasuke said. "You said, and I quote, 'Sasuke, that was the most reckless thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Thank you.' And I'll tell you this…I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Then why didn't you do anything while I was being molested by that pink…hentai?!" Tsuruhime asked, referring to the time they teamed up with the Ohrangers, shuddering at the memory.

"Don't remind me," Sasuke said. "I still have nightmares about that. Besides, I was tied up, remember?"

"All too well," Tsuruhime said. "I will say this—the other thing that scared me the most was when you were taken over by that flying brain Youkai."

_(flashback; shortly after the Shinigama incident)_

Tsuruhime woke up from having an intense nightmare where she was being ambushed by several Youkai before Sasuke showed up and defeated them all. However, just as they were about to kiss, Sasuke turned into a Youkai himself. After awakening she walked over to Sasuke's bed and noticed that he was gone. She immediately tiptoed up to Saizou's bed, which was right above Sasuke's and started shaking him.

"Saizou, wake up!" she said to him.

"Hmm?" Saizou moaned. "Tsuruhime, it's way too early. I'm going back to sleep." He then fell back onto the bed in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Sasuke is gone!" Tsuruhime said.

"Nani?!" Saizou immediately swung his feet down and leapt to the floor of Nekomaru, then turned to see nobody in the bed below his. "He is gone! How'd he get out of here?"

"I don't know," Tsuruhime said. "I'll wake up Jiraiya, you wake up Seikai."

"Wait a minute…do you have any idea how hard it is to wake Seikai up?" Saizou said, but Tsuruhime ignored him and started to wake up Jiraiya, who was sleeping in the bed above Seikai's. "Oh, never mind." He then went over to wake up Seikai.

"Wake up, Jiraiya," Tsuruhime said as she was shaking him. Jiraiya then unconsciously swung his hand out, which Tsuruhime managed to avoid.

"Five more minutes," Jiraiya said in his sleep…in English.

"Jiraiya, Sasuke is missing!" Tsuruhime said. Jiraiya immediately sat up and turned to Tsuruhime.

"_Nani_?" Jiraiya said. He then asked in Japanese, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Tsuruhime said. "That's why we're going to go out and look for him."

"Tsuruhime, wait a minute!" Jiraiya called after her, but she was already long gone. "Man, that girl is crazy!" he said in English. He then slid off of the bed and managed to avoid stepping on Saizou.

"Could you please help me wake this guy up?" Saizou asked, pointing to the still-sleeping Seikai, who had a teddy bear cradled under his arm.

"Certainly," Jiraiya said in English. The two of them then grabbed Seikai and dragged him out of bed.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute!" Seikai said, struggling through the whole ordeal, all while keeping a hold of his teddy bear.

Soon, Tsuruhime, Saizou, Seikai (who was still half-asleep), and Jiraiya rushed over to a field, where they saw a flying brain-like figure.

"What in the world is that?!" Tsuruhime asked.

"It looks like a giant…brain," Saizou said.

"Freaky," Jiraiya said in English. Seikai was still snoring a bit, and still holding his teddy bear. Jiraiya then elbowed him in the stomach. "WAKE UP!!" Seikai then stuttered before reaching semi-consciousness.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted. He then extended his arm. "Super Henge!"

"Uh…I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Kai," Saizou said.

"Nice bear," Jiraiya said in English. Seikai then noticed that he was holding the teddy bear in his hand, so he simply threw it to the side.

"YOUKAI…what have you done with Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked, pointing at the brain creature. The brain creature appeared to ignore the Kakurangers.

"Dorodoros, soften them up," the brain creature, called Younou, said. Just then, a whole squadron of Dorodoros appeared from out of nowhere. The grunts simply stared at the Kakurangers for a few seconds before laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Saizou said.

"Nice wardrobe, Kakurangers," one of the Dorodoros said. The four then looked own at their clothing…they were wearing their pajamas as they had been woken up in the middle of the night. Tsuruhime was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pants, Saizou was wearing a black tanktop and blue shorts, Seikai was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts, Jiraiya was wearing a black L.A. Kings jersey and blue checkered pants.

"I think we should have changed before we left," Jiraiya said, in Japanese.

"Never mind that," Tsuruhime said. "Ikkuzou!" The four then took out their Doron Changers.

"SUPER HENGE, DORON CHANGER!" The four used their Doron Changers to transform into their Kakuranger form.

"Ninja White, Tsuruhime!"

"Ninja Blue, Saizou!"

"Ninja Yellow, Seikai!"

"Ninja Black, Jiraiya!"

"Hiding from the people and slashing evil!" all four shouted. "Ninja Sentai…KAKURANGER REVEALED!"

The four Kakurangers charged towards the Dorodoros, and the battle began.

Tsuruhime fought a batch of Dorodoros on her own. She then drew her Kaku Laser.

"KAKU LASER!" She fired her lasers at the Dorodoros that were around her. The Dorodoros all yelped in pain. Then Tsuruhime prepared her final Kakuremaru move. "KAKURE RYU! KU NO JI KIRI!" The Dorodoros took the two sided slash attack.

Jiraiya was underground, but the Dorodoros didn't know that. After a moment of confusion, the Dorodoros looked at each other.

"SURPRISE!" Jiraiya exclaimed in English as he emerged from underground. Jiraiya slashed the Dorodoros up, then he landed on a tree. He then held his Kakuremaru up. Lightning shot out from the blade of the sword zapping the Dorodoros. "KAKURE RYU! NAGAREBOSHI!" Jiraiya slashed in a shooting star motion, cutting the Dorodoros up. "Got ya!"

Seikai ran towards the Dorodoros. A dorodoro slashed him from behind. However, the Dorodoro simply slashed an empty Kakuranger suit. The Dorodoros then inspected the suit.

"I'm up here, losers!" Seikai shouted out. He had used Ninpo to enlarge himself. "You know...you're not so tough from up here. Punishment." Seikai gave a thumbs down, then squished the poor dorodoros.

"Here I go," Saizou said as he summoned a flood, which washed the Dorodoros away. He then turned to Younou. "Time to finish you off!" He then unsheathed his Kakuremaru. "Kakure Ryu…" Saizou said, leaping into the air and preparing a Square Formation attack. However, just before it connected, he was slashed in mid-air by a mysterious figure and fell to the ground.

"Saizou!" Tsuruhime called out. The person that slashed Saizou then landed right beside Younou and Tsuruhime couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sasuke, in Ninja Red form, holding his Kakuremaru.

"S…Sasuke!" Seikai called out.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya called out.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you?!" Tsuruhime asked. Underneath her helmet, she was crying.

"I have complete control of his brain, Kakurangers," Younou said. "He will do whatever I tell him to do. Ninja Red…destroy them all." Sasuke responded by nodding then rushing over to Seikai.

"Whoa, wait a minute…" Seikai said before Sasuke suddenly slashed him with the Kakuremaru. However, Sasuke actually slashed a decoy suit, and Seikai appeared next to the fallen Saizou. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, but this is crazy!" Saizou said as he was being helped up. Sasuke then turned to Jiraiya and rushed towards him. Jiraiya swung his Kakuremaru at him, but Sasuke parried and slashed him, sending him flying towards the other Kakure boys. Sasuke then turned to Tsuruhime, who had her Kakuremaru drawn, but couldn't really move an inch. Sasuke rushed over and started slashing her everywhere he could.

_I can't do this_, Tsuruhime thought to herself. _I just can't hurt him!_ One more slash caused Tsuruhime to fall onto the ground. The three Kakure boys then slowly stood up. Sasuke turned to the trio and sheathed his Kakuremaru.

"Bunshin," he said without emotion. He then split into three individual Ninja Reds. All three then unsheathed their swords before rushing towards the trio.

"Guys, we've got to stop him!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, but which him?" Seikai asked.

"Never mind," Saizou said. "Just go for it!"

"Oh!" the other two replied. All three then rushed towards the three Ninja Reds and started dueling with them. Saizou was dueling with his Ninja Red, who was matching him move-for-move.

"Come on, buddy, snap out of it!" he said to him. However, Ninja Red parried his last move and slashed him, sending Ninja Blue backwards. He then launched a fire stream at Saizou, which caused the blue ninja to scream in pain before landing on the ground with a thud, and his Kakuranger suit dissolved, leaving him in his Ninja Suit. Before the Ninja Red can finish him off, Seikai delivered a flying slash towards him, only to reveal an empty suit.

"Okay, obviously not him," Seikai said. Just then, the second Ninja Red showed up appeared next to the Yellow Ninja, and he was VERY, VERY TALL! "Hey, that's my move!" The giant Ninja Red then simply squashed Seikai, and when he removed his boot, Seikai was lying semi-conscious on the ground, in his Ninja Suit. "Ow."

Jiraiya was busy dueling with the third, and real, Sasuke. The black ninja managed to temporarily overpower the red one.

"Sasuke, wake up, man!" Jiraiya said. "I know you're in there! WAKE UP!" That last part was said in English. However, Sasuke powered out of the hold, knocked the Kakuremaru away from Jiraiya, then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He then threw him over by a tree, which was not a pleasant landing. As he was trying to get himself up, Sasuke launched his Kakure Ryu Mangetsu Kiri attack, knocking Jiraiya out of his Kakuranger suit and leaving him in his Ninja Suit.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Tsuruhime shouted. However, her words were falling on deaf ears as he suddenly turned towards her and sheathed his Kakuremaru. He then leapt up in the air and was about to deliver a flying punch to her.

"TSURUHIME, WATCH OUT!!" Saizou shouted to her. The impact from the force of the punch was so intense that it knocked Tsuruhime's helmet off. The NinjaWhite helmet also had its visor completely shattered.

"TSURUHIME!!" Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya shouted. Tsuruhime was knocked down, and her helmet had been thrown to the side. She was holding her head in pain. However, Sasuke slowly approached her and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. He then unsheathed his Kakuremaru.

"This is perfect," Younou said. "The Kakurangers about to be destroyed by their own leader." Now, whether he is unaware of the fact that Tsuruhime is the actual leader of the team, or he knows, and he just considers Red to be the most powerful member of the team, we'll never really know. "Finish her off!"

"Yes, master," Sasuke said without emotion. He then turned back to Tsuruhime and raised his Kakuremaru to attack. She had a look of fear and sadness on her face.

"Sasuke, please don't do this!" Tsuruhime said. Sasuke didn't listen and instead swung the sword towards her. "Sasuke…I LOVE YOU!" The Kakuremaru then landed just centimeters from Tsuruhime.

"Wow…didn't see that one coming," a certain immortal dragon, who was watching the battle from afar, said. At that moment, a certain immortal phoenix landed right next to him.

"Ryu, aren't you supposed to be watching that Jan kid?" she asked him. "Oh, wait…don't tell me. You are attacked by pandas again, weren't you?" She then started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not funny, Ryn!" Ryu, the dragon, shouted to her.

"Oh, come on, it's hilarious!" Ryn said, still laughing like a hyena.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling to keep the sword away from Tsuruhime.

"What's going on?" Jiraiya asked in English.

"I have no idea," Seikai said.

"Sasuke's fighting the youkai's mind control," Saizou said.

"What are you doing?! KILL HER NOW!" Younou shouted. Sasuke then suddenly, and abruptly, dropped Tsuruhime onto the ground. He then sheathed his Kakuremaru and un-holstered his Kaku Laser. He then reluctantly aimed the laser at Tsuruhime. "DO IT…NOW!" Preparing to fire, Tsuruhime then covered her eyes with her arms. A blast was heard, but she didn't feel anything. She uncovered her eyes and saw that Sasuke had turned around and shot Younou, scarring him. "You…" Sasuke then turned to Tsuruhime and chuckled at her. She simply smiled and sighed in relief.

"Tsuruhime!" Seikai shouted. The other three Kakure boys ran over to her. Saizou picked up her helmet while doing so. "Are you all right, Tsuruhime?"

"I'm fine…for now," Tsuruhime said.

"ONORE!" Younou shouted. "If I can't take over Ninja Red…" He then turned to Tsuruhime. "I'LL TAKE OVER YOU INSTEAD!" But before he could launch another mind attack, Sasuke leapt over to him and started slashing the brain monster repeatedly with his Kakuremaru.

"Wow, look at him go!" Saizou said, handing the Ninja White helmet to Tsuruhime.

"Scary," Jiraiya said in English.

"You said it, man," Seikai said.

"This is for taking over my mind!" Sasuke shouted, as he continued to slash Younou. "This is for making me attack my friends!" More slashing from the angry Red ninja. "And this is for making me almost kill the woman I care deeply about!" Tsuruhime immediately gasped upon hearing that. "KAKURE RYU…" He then unsheathed the Hikarimaru. "RAIMEI KIRI!" The double-sword attack completely destroyed Younou. After Younou exploded, Sasuke fell to his knees, and his Kakuranger suit dissolved, leaving him in his Ninja Suit.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime said, handing her helmet back to Saizou before getting up and running over to him. She then turned him over onto his back and started shaking him. "Sasuke! Sasuke, please wake up!" Sasuke then moaned before opening his eyes. "Sasuke?" He then saw Tsuruhime standing above him.

"I love you, too… Tsuruhime," Sasuke said weakly.

"Oh, you…" Tsuruhime said, half-crying and half-laughing, before tightly embracing him.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya called out. The other three Kakure boys ran over to the two. Tsuruhime by that time let go of the hug and stood up.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Saizou asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sai," Sasuke said. Seikai and Jiraiya then helped him up. He then noticed the shattered visor of the Ninja White helmet. "Oh, sorry about that, Tsuruhime."

"That's all right, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said as she took her helmet back. "I'm just glad to see you're back to normal." Sasuke then forearm bashed Jiraiya, Seikai, and Saizou. However, just as things were starting to get back to normal…Younou grew into a giant humanoid monster form.

"Whoa!" Jiraiya said in English.

"Saw that one coming a mile away," Seikai said.

"You up for this one, Sasuke?" Saizou asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sasuke said. "Nobody takes over my mind and gets away with it!" The other Kakurangers nodded. "IKKUZOU!!" Everyone, including Tsuruhime, took out their Doron Changers.

"SUPER HENGE, DORON CHANGER!" The four males transformed back into Kakurangers while Tsuruhime's restored helmet rematerialized on her head.

"Let's do it, guys!" Sasuke said.

"Right!" the other four said. Just then, Ninjaman showed up on his could.

"Hello, everyone!" Ninjaman shouted to the Kakurangers below.

"Ninjaman!" Tsuruhime said.

"Did I miss the party?" Ninjaman asked.

"Actually, you're just in time," Sasuke said as he brought out his Shinobi Scroll. "Kakure Ryu! Chouninjuu no Jutsu! God Saruder!"

"God Kark!" Tsuruhime said.

"God Kumard!" Seikai said.

"God Logan!" Saizou said.

"God Gammer!" Jiraiya said.

The Kakurangers would ultimately use Super Kakure Daishogun and SamuraiMan to defeat Younou.

_(flash forward to the following night)_

Everyone else was in Nekomaru for the night, except for Tsuruhime, who was sitting at a park bench gazing into the night sky. Sasuke, wearing a red tanktop and black shorts, came out of Nekomaru and walked over to Tsuruhime.

"Tsuruhime…" Sasuke said. "When you said that you loved me, did you really mean that, or did you just say that as a gamble that that would break brain box's control over me?" She didn't answer him. "Tsuruhime? You okay, Tsuruhime?" She still didn't answer him. "Well, if you need me, I'll be inside. Good night, Tsuruhime." He then turned and went back to Nekomaru.

"Sasuke, wait!" Tsuruhime turned to call him back. "W-would you please go out with me tomorrow afternoon?" Sasuke immediately turned around to face her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked.

"Date?" Tsuruhime said nervously. "Whatever gave you that idea? I mean, why would I go on a date with you?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "Does three o'clock sound fine?"

"Well, Sasuke, I…did you just accept?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "It is just the two of us, right? No Saizou? No Seikai? No Jiraiya?"

"Of course," Tsuruhime said. "And three o'clock sounds fine with me."

"Okay," Sasuke said. He then went back into Nekomaru for the night.

_Did I just accept a date from Tsuruhime?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_Did I just ask Sasuke out for a date?_ Tsuruhime thought to herself.

_(after the date)_

Sasuke and Tsuruhime walked over to Nekomaru. Their date had virtually no interruptions, although she did warn Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya that she would break their arms in two places if she caught any of them spying on their date.

"I had a great time, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said.

"Me too," Sasuke said. "Tsuruhime…I have a confession to make." He then noticed a nearby park bench. "We may want to sit down for this." The two then walked over to the bench and sat down. "Tsuruhime, I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met in my entire life."

"Do you really mean that?" Tsuruhime asked him. "I mean, I am only fourteen years old, and…"

"Age isn't a factor, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime blushed a bit when he called her 'Tsuru-chan.' "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I'm not lying about that."

"You…you really think so?" Tsuruhime asked.

"I know so," Sasuke said. Suddenly, he kissed Tsuruhime right on the lips. It was just a short, light kiss.

"Did you just kiss me?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"What in the world were you thinking, Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I wasn't thinking," Sasuke said. "As usual." He then turned away only for Tsuruhime to grab him and turn him back. "What are you…" She then forced her lips on Sasuke's for another kiss. Only this kiss was a little bit stronger than the last one. The two then separated after nearly a minute. Sasuke was almost speechless.

"Wow…" Sasuke said.

"To tell you the truth…that actually felt pretty good," Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. "Just one question…that kiss before this one…was that your first kiss?"

"Mm-hmm," Tsuruhime nodded. "And I'm glad that I shared it with you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke simply chuckled in response.

_(end flashback)_

Tsuruhime was now resting comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Tsuruhime…" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to ask you," Sasuke asked.

"Oh?" Tsuruhime said,

"But not here," Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Tsuruhime asked. "We are alone."

"I know, but…" Sasuke said, blushing a little bit. "I'd prefer a drier place for me to be asking you this, Tsuru-chan."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said in a childish voice.

"Tsuruhime…" Sasuke said, almost glaring at her.

"Oh, all right," Tsuruhime said. She then stood up out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her body. "Are you staying here for a little while longer?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Just for a few more minutes."

"Okay," Tsuruhime said. She headed for the changing room door, then stopped for a second. "Oh, now you have me curious, _Monkey Man_."

"I promise you'll know the question before the new millennium, _Princess_," Sasuke said.

"If you say so," Tsuruhime said. She then went through the curtain to the changing room.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. A big surprise for the next one. What is it? Well, you'll have to wait and see…


	9. The Big Question and The Big Answer

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sasuke came out of the changing room, wearing his yukata. He was heading to Tsuruhime's room, and was about to knock on her door, when…

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Jiraiya called for him.

"Yeah, Jira?" Sasuke said.

"Were you about to talk to Tsuruhime?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Well, could you please ask if she'd like to join us in watching the New Year's Countdown on TV?" he asked him.

"Actually, I was going to ask her something else, man," Sasuke told him.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked. Then, he realized what he meant. "Oh…" He then put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, I wish you luck, my friend."

"Thanks…but I don't need luck," Sasuke said as he moved Jiraiya's hand to the side. He then knocked on the door to Tsuruhime's room.

"Who is it?" she asked from inside.

"It's Sasuke," he said.

"Come on in," she said. Sasuke the opened the door and entered the room, making sure to shut it behind him. Jiraiya was about to head back, but then decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Tsuruhime, wearing her yukata, was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Sasuke was simply watching behind her.

"So…what was it that you wanted to ask me that you couldn't ask me in the onsen, Sasuke-kun?" Tsuruhime asked. Sasuke didn't immediately answer. She started to have a worried look on her face. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke then took a deep breath.

_Okay, here goes nothing_, he thought to himself.

"Tsuruhime…will you be my wife?" Sasuke asked her. Tsuruhime didn't immediately answer, as she was shocked by what Sasuke had just asked her. She even dropped her hairbrush. "Tsuruhime?"

"Did you just ask me what I thought you asked me?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…I don't know what to say," Tsuruhime said as she turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm actually kind of speechless."

"Just say 'yes' or 'no,' Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "That's all I'm asking."

"Okay then…yes, I will marry you," Tsuruhime said.

"I knew you'd say yes," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then pounced on him. "Whoa!" The two then got into an intense make-out session. In fact, it was so intense that Tsuruhime was reaching for Sasuke's belt. Before she could loosen it, though, Sasuke gently pushed her back.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked Tsuruhime.

"Yes," Tsuruhime said.

"You realize that if we do this, there is no turning back," Sasuke told her.

"I know…and I want this," Tsuruhime said.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Now, are you absolutely sure?"

"Just make love to me, monkey man," Tsuruhime said.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Sasuke said. He then flipped the two of them over so that he was on top of Tsuruhime. He then started undoing the belt of her yukata.

Outside of the bedroom, Jiraiya had his ear to the door.

"What in the world could those two be doing?" Jiraiya asked himself in English. Shrugging it off, Jiraiya went back to the boys' room, where Saizou and Seikai were still drunk.

"You know…your cousin is really hot, man," Seikai said.

"Yeah," Saizou said. "Too bad she's a stuck-up bitch. I never really liked her in the first place."

"Me either," Seikai said. Chuckling a bit, Jiraiya then walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"Hey, turn off the sun, man!" Seikai said, covering his eyes.

"It's just the TV, guys," Jiraiya said. "You guys are wasted."

"We're not wasted, Jiraiya," Saizou said. He then hiccupped. "Okay, we're wasted."

"I take it you guys are not going to watch the New Year's special with me," Jiraiya said.

"Probably not," Seikai said. "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

In Tsuruhime's room, the two lovers were now under the covers of the futon. Both were now completely nude, with Sasuke straddling over Tsuruhime.

Back in the guys' room.

"Uh…he's still in the bath," Jiraiya said. "Listen, why don't you guys get some sleep?"

"We're not tired," Saizou said. "We're not tired at…" He then fell asleep, right on Seikai's shoulder.

"Get off me, man," Seikai said, shoving Saizou away, causing him to fall asleep on the floor.

"Maybe you should get to bed, too, Kai," Jiraiya said.

"I'm staying up until either Sasuke gets back, or the world ends, whichever comes first," Seikai said drunkenly. He then took another sip of sake, and then he fell asleep…right on top of Saizou.

"Oh, boy," Jiraiya said in English. He then dragged Seikai and Saizou to their respective futons, before looking back at the TV, which was counting down to the year 2000.

_**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**_

As 'Auld Lane Syne' was playing on the TV, Jiraiya turned to the other Kakure boys, who were fast asleep.

_I wonder if Sasuke and Tsuruhime know it's a new millennium yet?_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in Tsuruhime's bedroom, the two lovers were lying under the covers of the shared futon, panting heavily.

"I love you…Tsuruhime," Sasuke said.

"I love you…Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. And with that, the two kissed on the lips before they fell asleep.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Please read and review.


	10. Engagement Reactions

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 10**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

* * *

_**(Some time in the Morning; January 1, 2000)**_

Sasuke moaned as he saw the light peeking into the room. He looked and saw Tsuruhime resting comfortably on his bare chest. The events of last night quickly caught up to him. The marriage proposal, the acceptance by Tsuruhime, and their making love for the first time.

"Tsuru-chan," Sasuke whispered.

"Hmm?" Tsuruhime moaned.

"Tsuru-chan, wake up." Sasuke said. Tsuruhime groaned a bit.

"Five more minutes, _Otou-san_," Tsuruhime mumbled.

"Tsuruhime, we're at an onsen out in the country, and we're nowhere near your father right now," Sasuke explained.

"Hmm?" Tsuruhime said. She then sat up and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything, so she quickly covered herself with the blanket. "Then last night…"

"Was the greatest night of my life." Sasuke said.

"Mine, too," Tsuruhime said, remembering what happened.

"Oh, by the way. Happy New Year, Tsuruhime," Sasuke said.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. "To be honest, I really don't feel like getting up right now."

"I know," Sasuke said. "But we have to." He then climbed out of the futon, grabbed his yukata, and put it on. Tsuruhime did the same. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"A little," Tsuruhime said, "but it was unavoidable."

"Mm-hmm. You know…last night wasn't the first time I was in your body, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Oh, you!" Tsuruhime said, playfully hitting Sasuke's arm. He was referring to the time that the Kakurangers' souls were switched by a Youkai. Sasuke ended up in Tsuruhime's body, Tsuruhime ended up in Seikai's body, Saizou ended up in Sasuke's body, Seikai ended up in Jiraiya's body, and Jiraiya ended up in Saizou's body.

"Hey!" Sasuke said, rubbing his arm.

"I'm going to go catch a shower," Tsuruhime said. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Um, well…" Sasuke started to say, but then someone knocked on the door.

"Tsuruhime? Sasuke?" Jiraiya said from the other side. This startled the two of them.

"It's Jiraiya! How did he know you were in here?" Tsuruhime asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

"Can I come in, please?" Jiraiya asked.

"Should we let him in?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Well, we're decent, so I don't see a problem with him coming in," Tsuruhime whispered back.

"If you say so," Sasuke whispered. He then said out loud, "Okay, you can come on in, Jiraiya." Jiraiya then opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi, guys," Jiraiya said. "I hope I'm not bothering you two."

"Not at all, Jiraiya," Tsuruhime said. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you both know that we're having breakfast in the lobby right now," Jiraiya said. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Of course we'll join you guys," Sasuke said. "It'll just be a couple of minutes."

"I see…" Jiraiya said, glancing away from them for a second. "Well, I'll see ya guys in the lobby then."

"All right," Sasuke said. "Just don't tell Saizou and Seikai, though."

"About what?" Jiraiya said, then realizing what he meant. "Oh…she said 'yes,' huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke said.

"Wait a minute…he knew about you proposing to me?" Tsuruhime asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"I, uh…kind of went to him for advice on how to propose to you, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Oh…I see," Tsuruhime said.

"I'll see you guys in the lobby then," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, you're not going to tell Saizou and Seikai about us being engaged, are you?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Of course not, Tsuruhime," Jiraiya said. "You want to tell them yourselves, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Now, get out of here!"

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Jiraiya said. He then left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Now…about that shower…" Sasuke said to Tsuruhime with a flirtatious look on his face.

About an hour later, all of the Kakurangers were having breakfast in the dining room of the lobby. Under the table, Sasuke and Tsuruhime were playing 'footsies' with each other.

"Okay…so what did you two do last night?" Saizou asked.

"Yeah," Seikai said. "What he said."

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" Tsuruhime asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell them," Sasuke said. "Guys…Tsuruhime and I are engaged to be married."

"EH?" Saizou and Seikai said. "Married?!" They then looked at Jiraiya, who wasn't surprised to hear it.

"You knew about this?" Seikai asked Jiraiya.

"Well, I knew that Sasuke was planning to propose to Tsuruhime, but that was it," Jiraiya said.

"Sure…" Saizou said. He then turned to the two fiancées. "So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"He proposed to me last night," Tsuruhime said.

"Really?" Saizou said.

"Mm-hmm," Sasuke said. "Of course, I had to talk to her father and her brother to see if it was all right if I proposed to her."

"You mean the ex-Youkai?" Saizou asked.

"Saizou…" Tsuruhime glared at him. She didn't like it when they referred to her brother as an 'ex-Youkai.'

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Saizou said.

"So, where are you guys going to have your honeymoon?" Seikai asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tsuruhime said. "Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?"

"How about Okinawa?" Saizou asked. "I went there this past summer with my girlfriend. Unfortunately, we broke up just a few weeks ago."

"Guys…" Sasuke said, glaring at them.

"Hawaii," Jiraiya said. "They should definitely have the honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Guys…" Sasuke said, still glaring at them.

"Well, what about Vegas?" Seikai suggested. "I mean, Tsuru-chan wouldn't be old enough for the casinos, but…"

"GUYS!" Sasuke shouted. "We're not getting married for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Jiraiya, Saizou, and Seikai said.

"And only I can call her 'Tsuru-chan,' got it?" Sasuke glared at Seikai.

"Got it," Seikai said. At that moment, Toyako Kirigakure, Saizou's _Oji-san_, entered the lobby.

"Good morning, everybody," Toyako said. "Did I hear that somebody was getting married?"

"Yes, _Oji-san_," Saizou said. "Sasuke and Tsuruhime."

"Really?" Toyako said. He then turned to Tsuruhime. "Well, congratulations on your engagement."

"You're not invited," Tsuruhime said.

"Eh?" Toyako said. "I wasn't flirting with you, Tsuruhime, in fact…"

"You're NOT invited," Sasuke said.

"Even though I let you guys stay here for free…TWICE?!" Toyako said.

"_Oji-san_…you're not invited," Saizou said. Toyako just moaned and left the room. "By the way, guys, just WHO will be invited to the wedding?"

"We haven't planned that far ahead yet, Sai," Sasauke said. At that moment, Satomi, Toyako's daughter and Saizou's least favorite cousin, entered the room, wearing an arpon, and with a bitter look on her face.

"Everyone enjoying their breakfast?" Satomi asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes," all the Kakurangers said.

"Hey, Satomi," Saizou said. "Did you hear the good news?"

"What good news, _koinu_?" Satomi asked sarcastically.

"Very funny," Saizou retorted. "Anyways, Sasuke and Tsuruhime are getting married!"

"Well, congratulations," Satomi said with extreme sarcasm. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when it's the new millennium." She then walked out of the room.

"Uh, it _is_ the new millennium," Seikai said.

"Technically, it isn't," Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke, Tsuruhime, please tell me she's not invited to the wedding," Saizou said.

"Don't worry, Sai," Sasuke said. "We won't invite her to the wedding."

"Whew!" Saizou sighed in relief. Satomi then peeked through the door.

"Oh, by the way…I spit in all of your food," she said.

"All of a sudden, I've lost my appeitite," Seikai said, pushing his food away.

"Same here," Jiraiya said in English.

"You have a very weird family, Saizou," Tsuruhime said.

"I know," Saizou said.

"You think his family's weird, just wait until you see the family you'll be marrying into, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Eh?" Tsuruhime said.

"Come to think of it, I don't believe you've met my parents, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "Then again, I haven't talked to my own parents in nearly ten years."

"Eh? Really?" Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah, but I don't like to talk about it," Sasuke said.

"Oh…" Tsuruhime said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Saizou asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we didn't hit the bath yesterday, so I guess we could go there," Seikai suggested.

"You guys aren't going to be drinking again, are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course not!" Saizou said, holding his head up. "We had enough of that stuff last night."

"Then, in that case, I think I'll join you guys," Jiraiya said.

"Excellent," Seikai said. The three boys then excused themselves from the table and left the room, but Seikai quickly turned back to the other two Kakurangers. "You coming with us, Sasuke?"

"Thanks for the offer," Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll come by later. Tsuru-chan and I have some plans for this morning."

"What plans?" Seikai asked. He then figured out what he and Tsuruhime were doing last night. "Oh, my God! Did you two possibly…"

"We did," Tsuruhime said. "It was magical." Seikai simply rolled his eyes back and fainted.

"Pickup on aisle three," Sasuke called out in English. Jiraiya then reentered the room.

"Oh, not again," he said to himself in English. "SAI!" Saizou then walked back into the room.

"What's up, man?" Saizou asked. Jiraiya then pointed to the unconscious Seikai. "Oh, boy." The two then lifted Seikai up and carried him to their room.

"Your English has been improving, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Well, I'm still not as good as you, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke admitted.

"Maybe," Tsuruhime said. The two of them then stood up from their chairs.

"So, are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready for what?" Tsuruhime asked nervously. Sasuke then picked her up. "Whoa!" He then carried her out of the room. "Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

"I thought I'd get some practice for our wedding night, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Oh, you!" Tsuruhime said. The two then kissed on the lips while Sasuke carried her all the way to her room.

That night, Nekomaru had just dropped off Saizou at his place. Sasuke then drove Tsuruhime over to her family's mansion.

"Here we are," Sasuke said as he stopped the cat-bus.

"You can keep him for now, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Thanks, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. The two then disembarked Nekomaru and Sasuke walked his fiancée to the front door. He then knocked on it before turning to Tsuruhime. "Well, I'll see ya later, Tsuru-chan." As he was about to leave, Tsuruhime pulled him back. "Tsu…Tsuru-chan!"

"Kiss me," Tsuruhime said.

"Tsuruhime, your father or your brother might see this!" Sasuke said with lots of worry in his voice.

"Let them watch," Tsuruhime said seductively. She then pulled him close to her and the two kissed. However, neither of them noticed Hakamenrou and Bun slowly opening the door. The two men then stared at the two ninjas kissing each other for a little bit.

"_Nee-san_…" Bun whispered. However, the whisper was just enough for Tsuruhime to notice them and break the kiss.

"_Otou-san_! Bun!" Tsuruhime said in surprise. Sasuke then noticed the two.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"So…did you ask her, Sasuke-niichan?" Bun asked him.

"Yes, I did," Sasuke said. "And she said yes."

"All right!" Bun said.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Hakamenrou said. "By the way…did anything happen to my daughter while you were out, Sasuke?" Sasuke and Tsuruhime then looked at each other nervously before looking back at Hakamenrou.

"No," Sasuke simply said. "Nothing happened to her while we were out, sir." Hakamenrou looked at Sasuke like he didn't believe him, but then changed his look to a neutral one.

"I see," Hakamenrou said.

"_Otou-san_…Bun…would you excuse us for a minute, please?" Tsuruhime asked. "I'd like to talk to Sasuke alone."

"Okay," Hakamenrou said. "Bun, would you mind helping me start dinner, please?"

"Certainly, _otou-san_," Bun said. "See you inside, _nee-chan_."

"See ya, Bun. Thanks, _otou-san_," Tsuruhime said. The two men then went back into the house and shut the door behind them. She then turned to her fiancé. "That was close."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said. "I thought your father was going to kill me when he gave me that look."

"Yeah," Tsuruhime said. "You are coming to my _Seijin shiki_ party, aren't you?"

"Of course," Sasuke said. "And maybe I'll drop in on you during your birthday, Tsuru-chan."

"That's not for another two months, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"I know," Sasuke said. "After all, you did drop in on my during 30th birthday, _Princess_."

"Will you get going, _Monkey Man_?" Tsuruhime asked in mock anger, blushing a bit. Sasuke then gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading for Nekomaru. However, he soon stopped and turned back to face her.

"You know…I am glad that Hakamenrou and Bun approve of our engagement, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"So am I, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said. "So am I."

And with that Sasuke took Nekomaru back to his place. Tsuruhime looked on for a bit before heading back into the house.

* * *

For those of you wondering, the wedding is the next chapter. For now, please read and review.


	11. Wedding and Reception

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

This is a long one, just thought I'd warn you now.

* * *

_**(Sunday, March 25, 2001)**_

The day of Sasuke and Tsuruhime's wedding had finally come. The bride in question was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. She definitely looked beautiful in her white wedding dress. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsuruhime asked.

"It's your sisters, can we come in?" the person on the other side asked.

"Of course," Tsurhime said. The door then opened and two women entered the room. They were Yukiyo and Tsukiyo, the other two members of the Punishment Sailor Sisters that Tsuruhime was once a part of. Yukiyo was the one that spoke. "Yukiyo! Tsukiyo!"

"So, our little sister is getting married, lucky you," Tsukiyo said.

"Don't worry, ­_nee-san_. You'll find the right man sooner or later," Tsuruhime said.

"I've sworn off of men after all those bad dates that I've had," Yukiyo said.

"I'm pretty sure there's at least one person out there for you," Tsuruhime told her.

"Thanks, Tsuruhime, but I highly doubt it," Yukiyo said.

"Sorry to hear that," Tsuruhime said. "How about you, Tsukiyo-chan? Have you at least found a boyfriend yet?"

"I've had 14 boyfriends, Tsuru-chan, and they've all been either perverted, sexist, or downright not my type," Tsukiyo said. "I even dated those other three Kakuranger teammates of yours."

"Now, I can understand Saizou and Seikai, but Jiraiya? What was wrong with him?" Tsuruhime asked.

"He didn't speak that much Japanese when I dated him, and I didn't and still don't speak _any_ English," Tsukiyo said.

"When did you date him?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Four years ago," Tsukiyo said.

"Four years ago, Jiraiya was speaking near-fluent Japanese, Tsuki-chan," Tsuruhime said. She knew that her former teammate hated it when she was called 'Tsuki-chan.' Tsukiyo just glared at the bride. "So, why did you really break up with him?" Tsukiyo just sighed before speaking again.

"He told me that he liked me, and I admit that I liked him as well, but he said that we should probably wait a few years before we got serious," Tsukiyo admitted.

"Oh…" Tsuruhime said. "Well, he's here today. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, girlfriend, go for it!" Tsuruhime said. "What have you got to lose?"

"Well…all right," Tsukiyo said. Tsuruhime then smiled at her ex-teammate. She then turned to the eldest of the Punishment Sisters.

"Have you really given up on all men, Yukiyo-chan?" she asked.

"Yes," Yukiyo said. "Look, enough about us, Tsuru-chan. This is _your_ wedding day. You've got to be excited!"

"To be honest, I'm beyond nervous," Tsurhime admitted. "I think the butterflies in my stomach are nervous as well."

"You do have the four somethings, right?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Of course," Tsuruhime said. "I'm wearing my old locket, the wedding dress is new, I borrowed a bracelet from Saizou, and I painted my toenails blue." The two girls just looked at her like she was crazy. "What?! It was the only blue thing I could think of!"

"Sure…" Tsukiyo and Yukiyo said. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you almost ready, Tsuruhime?" Hakamenrou asked from outside.

"Not quite, _Otou-san_," Tsuruhime said. She then turned to her ex-female teammates. "Would you mind stepping outside so I can talk to my dad in private, please?

"Sure," Yukiyo said. "We were actually on our way into the church. We'll see you out there."

"Okay," Tsuruhime said. "Thanks for coming here."

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world, Tsuru-chan," Tsukiyo said. The three then shared a brief group hug before the two girls left the room. However, Tsukiyo quickly peeked back in for a second. "Say, Tsuru…that bracelet…is that really Saizou's?"

"I don't know," Tsuruhime said. "I'll ask him during the reception."

"Okay," Tsukiyo said before she fully left the room and shut the door behind her. Just then, someone knocked on the door again.

"Is that you, daddy?" Tsuruhime asked, checking herself out in the mirror again.

"No, it's Sasuke. Can I come in?" the person asked.

"Sasuke?!" Tsuruhime said with a bit of surprise and anger on her face. "You're not supposed to see me until…" The door then opened, revealing it was actually Hakamenrou doing his not-so-best Sasuke impression. Tsuruhime then growled at her father. "_Otou-san!"_

"I couldn't resist," Hakamenrou said. "May I come in, please?"

"Certainly," Tsuruhime said. Hakamenrou then entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"You know…you look just like your mother did on our wedding day," Hakamenrou said.

"R-really?" Tsuruhime asked, almost shedding a tear.

"Mm-hmm," Hakamenrou nodded. "It's too bad that she's not here to see this, but she would have been proud of you…just like I'm proud of you right now."

"_Arigato_, _Otou-san_," Tsuruhime said.

"Anyways, I just wanted to check and see if you were all right," Hakamenrou said.

"I'm fine, dad," Tsuruhime said. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Hakamenrou said. "Just try not to back out of the wedding, all right?"

"Dad, I have no intention of backing out of the wedding right now," Tsuruhime said.

"Good, because if you do, I've ordered Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya to physically drag you back," Hakamenrou said. "I said the same thing to Sasuke during his bachelor party last night."

"DAD!" Tsuruhime blushed profusely upon hearing that.

"I'm kidding!" Hakamenrou said. "I know you both really want this to happen."

"Will you get going, dad?!" Tsuruhime said. "I still need to get ready."

"Okay, but don't take too long," Hakamenrou said. "If you take longer than 15 minutes, I'm sending your brother in to fetch you, and I am not joking."

"Dad…" Tsuruhime glared at her father.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Hakamenrou said as he headed for the door. "Just don't forget who's walking you over to your new husband." As soon as her father had left the dressing room, Tsuruhime looked in the mirror again to check herself over.

Inside the church, the wedding was about to begin, with Sasuke, dressed in his white tuxedo, already at the altar, the other Kakure boys sitting at one side of the church, and Bun and the Punishment Sisters on the other side. As soon as the priest reached the altar, the doors to the church opened, and Tsuruhime entered, fully dressed in her bridal outfit, veil and all. As soon as she reached her father, Hakamenrou walked her to the altar.

"_Onee-san_ looks very pretty," Bun said. All of the men were wearing fancy suits, while the women were wearing nice dresses.

"Yes, she does," Tsukiyo said. "I'm so jealous." Yukiyo then started to cry, so Bun took out his hankerchief and handed it to her. She blew into it and handed it back to Bun. Bun had a disgusted look on his face.

"Tsuruhime-chan's so beautiful…" Seikai said. He then cried into his hankerchief.

"Suck it up, man," Saizou said, elbowing Seikai in the stomach. He was trying to keep himself from crying.

"Hey…it's okay to cry at a wedding, Sai," Jiraiya said, who was shedding a few tears himself. As soon as father and daughter reached the altar, Tsuruhime was about to walk to the altar, but Hakamenrou was still holding onto her.

"Dad…let go," Tsuruhime said, gritting her teeth a bit. Reluctantly, Hakamenrou let go of his daughter so that she would stand next to her groom. Saizou then got a good look at the minster.

"Wait a minute…Ninjaman is performing the ceremony?" Saizou asked. "Is he even a licensed minister?" He then looked over at Hakamenrou.

"Don't look at me," he whispered to him. "It wasn't my idea."

"And it wasn't my idea either," Seikai said.

"You had virtually nothing to do with the wedding planning, Kai," Jiraiya said. "I think I'll ask him, though, when this is over."

"Now that I think about, maybe we should thank the _Sanshinsou_ for Ninjaman performing the ceremony," Seikai said.

"THANK YOU, SANSHINSOU," Jiraiya said to the heavens.

"I was being sarcastic," Seikai said.

"So was I," Jiraiya said. At the altar, Ninjaman cleared his throat before reading the vows.

"Groom, Sasuke, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?" Ninjaman asked.

"I do," Sasuke said.

"Bride, Tsuruhime, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?" Ninjaman asked.

"I do," Tsuruhime said.

"Now then, please exchange rings," Ninjaman said. The two then exchanged rings. Sasuke's ring was gold with a white arrow-shaped diamond. Tsuruhime's ring was silver with a red circle-shaped ruby. "Sasuke and Tsuruhime, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Sasuke then unlifted the veil of Tsuruhime. "You may now…" The two newlyweds couldn't wait as they began kissing each other. "…keep on kissing the bride."

When Tsuruhime threw the bouquet after they all left the church, Tsukiyo ended up catching it. When Sasuke threw the garter, Jiraiya ended up catching it. Both Jiraiya and Tsukiyo looked at each other and blushed profusely before turning away from each other.

At the reception, the Kakurangers, including the newly-married couple, were sitting at a table. The reception was held outside near Hakamenrou's mansion.

"So, what's next for the newly married couple?" Saizou asked.

"Well, Tsuru-chan's going to be moving in with me to my apartment, so we're going to be spending most of the week getting her stuff in, and then, we're going on our honeymoon," Sasuke said.

"Cool," Saizou said.

"Are you guys going to be sleeping in the same bed every single night now?" Seikai asked nervously.

"Of course, Seikai," Tsuruhime said. "Except for the times I force Sasuke to sleep on the couch."

"Hey!" Tsuruhime simply giggled at that.

"So, where are you guys going to have your honeymoon?" Jiraiya asked. "Hawaii?"

"Okinawa?" Saizou asked.

"Vegas?" Seikai asked.

"All three," Tsuruhime said.

"EH?!" all three boys said.

"We had trouble figuring out where we wanted to go, so we decided to to go to all three places," Sasuke said.

"Ah…" all three boys said. At that moment, Tsukiyo and Yukiyo walked over to the table.

"Congratulations again, Tsuruhime," Yukiyo said.

"Thank you," Tsuruhime said. "Are you both leaving right now?"

"Yeah," Tsukiyo said. "We actually had some things to do today, but we did want to make it to your wedding, Tsuru-chan."

"Thanks, guys," Tsuruhime said. She then turned to her fellow Kakurangers. "Uh, do any of you have a pen I could borrow?" Sasuke then produced a red ink pen.

"Tsuru-chan, what would you do without me?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime didn't verbally answer. Instead, she took the pen from him and smirked at him. She then wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Yukiyo.

"That's where I'm going to be living from now on," Tsuruhime said. "It also has my cell phone number and my e-mail address on there."

"All right," Tsukiyo said. "We'll see you guys later then."

"Bye," Tsurhime said. As the two girls were about to leave, Jiraiya suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Tsukiyo-chan, wait!" he said to her. Tsukiyo then stopped and turned to face Jiraiya. "I, uh…was wondering if, uh…"

"Spit it out, Jiraiya!" Tsukiyo said to him.

"Are you busy this Saturday?" he asked her.

"Not really," Tsukiyo said. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well, uh…" Jiraiya suttered.

"Yes, I'm available," Tsukiyo said. "How's 4:00 sound?"

"Four's fine with me," Jiraiya said.

"I'll see ya then," Tsukiyo said. She then kissed Jiraiya on the cheek before leaving with Yukiyo. As soon as the two girls were gone, Jiraiya fainted, but lucky for everyone, he didn't land on the table.

"Jiraiya!" Tsuruhime said worriedly.

"It's all right, Tsuru-chan. He just fainted," Sasuke said. Saizou then stood up and tried to revive him. At that moment, Bun showed up.

"What happened here?" he asked Tsuruhime.

"Jiraiya asked Tsukiyo out of a date, and he accepted," Tsuruhime said. "When she kissed him on the cheek…this happened."

"I see," Bun said. He then assisted Saizou in helping Jiraiya up, who had slowly regained conciousness.

"Wha…what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"You fainted after Tsuki-chan kiseed you on the cheek," Seikai said. He then turned to the newlyweds. "So, who's going to help you move in, Tsuru-chan?"

"Well, since Bun-chan doesn't have any school until April, he's going to be helping us," Tsuruhime said. "And, obviously, _Otou-san_ will help out as well. Now, if any of you guys are willing to help…"

"Can't. I have my restaurant to run," Saizou said.

"And I have to take my certification test tomorrow," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, that's right. You're trying to become a teacher," Sasuke said. He then chuckled. "You know, it's funny. The man that couldn't speak a word of Japanese when he first arrived here is studying to become a teacher in Japan." Jiraiya just glared at him in response.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime glared at her husband.

"Tsuru-chan, he knows I'm kidding," Sasuke said.

"Sure you were," Tsuruhime said. "Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you, Saizou…" Saizou immediately had a nervous look on his face. "Where did you get this bracelet?" She showed the bracelet that she was wearing on her right wrist.

"You want me to be honest?" Tsuruhime nodded. Saizou sighed before he spoke again. "I swiped it from Satomi the last time we were at the onsen." They had gone to the onsen again for Tsuruhime's 20th birthday celebration. During that time, Sasuke and Tsuruhime had made love again…only this time, in one of the baths.

"SAIZOU!!" Tsuruhime glared at him.

"Hey, she won't miss it, Tsuruhime," Saizou said. "She has, like, twenty-three more of them."

"But still…" Tsuruhime said. "I mean, I know you two don't get along with each other, but STILL…"

"Sorry, Tsuru-chan," Saizou bowed his head in shame.

"SAI…" This time Sasuke glared at him.

"Whoops! Sorry, Sasuke!" Saizou said.

"Anways…have you guys thought about finding a house?" Seikai asked.

"Yeah, but we can't figure out what kind of house we want," Sasuke said.

"We did agree on one thing about our new house, though," Tsuruhime said.

"No cats!" both Sasuke and Tsuruhime said at the same time. All the Kakurangers except for Seikai laughed.

"Uh, I don't get it," Seikai said.

"I believe it has something to do with a certain five ninjas dressed in pink, purple, green, dark blue, and orange, Kai," Jiraiya said.

"Oh," Seikai said. "Who were they again?" Both Saizou and Jiraiya fell out of their chairs, with Tsuruhime chuckling at them. Just then, Hakamenrou walked up to the table.

"Oh, hi, _Otou-san_," she greeted her father.

"Hi," Hakamenrou said. "Sorry to bother you all, but there's a phone call for you, Tsuruhime."

"Oh?" Tsuruhime said. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me their name," Hakamenrou said.

"Well, okay," Tsuruhime said. She then stood up and turned to Sasuke. "I'll be right back, dear."

"Try not to take too long, _Princess_," Sasuke said. The two shared a brief kiss on the lips before she walked off. By the time, Saizou and Jiraiya had gotten back in their seats.

"I wonder who's calling her," Saizou wondered.

"It's gotta be either Lin, Juri, or Momo," Jiraiya said.

"Well, my money's on Momo," Seikai said.

"I'm going to go with Lin," Saizou said.

"No betting, guys," Sasuke said.

"Damn!" Saizou and Seikai said.

Inside the house, Tsuruhime was on the phone.

"Hello?" Tsuruhime said. "Oh, hi, Lin! How are you?!" She heard what Lin had to say and she now had a surprised look on her face. "You're kidding!"

Back outside, Bun was sitting in Tsuruhime's seat.

"You know, you're going to have to get out of there when your sister gets back," Sasuke said to Bun.

"I know," Bun said.

"So, how's your ninja training doing, Bun?" Saizou asked.

"Great," Bun said. "I think I'll be getting my training from _Otou-san_ now since _Nee-chan_'s moving with my new _Nii-chan_."

"Eh?!" Saizou said. "Oh, I get it now." Just then, Sasuke's cell phone went off.

"I thought I turned that off," Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, which he answered. "Hello? Oh, hi, Hoshino!"

"Who's Hoshino?" Seikai asked Jiraiya.

"Don't you remember? Goro Hoshino, a.k.a. OHRed of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger…and if I'm not mistaken, he and Momo got married last year," Jiraiya said.

"Man, you seem to know everything about all the past sentai teams you've been with," Saizou said.

"Not everything," Jiraiya admitted.

"Thanks, man," Sasuke said. "All right, I'll talk to you later, man. Tell Nao I said 'hi,' okay?" He then hung up.

"Who's Nao?" Saizou asked.

"Goro and Momo's son," Sasuke said. "He was born around the time Ryou and Lin got married."

"Wow," Seikai said. "I'm having trouble keeping track of everyone." At that moment, Tsuruhime came back.

"I'm back," Tsurhime said. She then noticed Bun in her seat. "Uh, Bun…"

"Oh! Sorry, _Nee-chan_!" Bun said as he quickly got out of her seat. Tsuruhime then sat back down.

"So, who was that, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"That was Lin," Tsuruhime said. "She was calling to congratulate us on our wedding. That, and she just got back from the doctor's."

"Oh?" Sasuke was confused.

"She's pregnant," Tsuruhime said.

"Wow!" Sasuke said in surprise. "So, how's Ryou taking the news?"

"Let me put it this way…Daigo and Shouji have been trying to revive him for the past half-hour," Tsuruhime said.

"I see," Sasuke said. Saizou then stood up and held his glass.

"Guys…I'd like to propose a toast," Saizou said. The other four Kakurangers then raised their glasses. "You know, it just seems like yesterday that Sasuke and I met Tsuruhime here. I mean, little Tsuruhime…no offence…she was kicking ass while we were hiding. I never thought that you two would get together, but it just makes me so glad that my best friend has found love!"

"I thought I was your best friend, man!" Seikai said.

"We knew each other longer, Kai," Sasuke replied.

"May I continue, please?" Saizou asked. "You know, it's strange, we were the original three, but now it feels like I'm being split apart."

"Don't worry, Sai," Sasuke said.

"We'll always be friends, no matter what happens," Tsuruhime replied.

"Yeah, even if there are new kakurangers!" Seikai said.

"Seikai…shut up," Saizou said.

"Sorry," Seikai said.

"That totally killed the mood," Jiraiya commented in English.

"I'll just speed it up here," Saizou said. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" Jiraiya and Seikai repeated.

"_Kanpai_!" the five clanged their glasses together then drank the champagne.

That night, Sasuke and Tsuruhime arrived at their new home, which was actually Sasuke's current apartment.

"Okay, we're home," Sasuke said. He was carrying Tsuruhime in his arms and was struggling to get his shoes off. "Man, yhis is tougher than I thought!" He then managed to get his shoes off. "Okay, got them." He then carried his new wife over to the bedroom. After kicking the door open, Sasuke walked over to the bed, when he suddenly tripped on something. "Whoa!" Tsuruhime then flew over to the bed and landed without a scratch. She laughed upon landing on the bed.

"That was fun!" she said. Sasuke then stood up and picked up a sock that was on the floor.

"I don't know how that got there," Sasuke said. He then threw the sock into his hamper. "You can go first, if you'd ilke."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said as she stood up off of the bed.

"Just leave some hot water for me, all right?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime just smirked at him before she entered the bathroom.

While Tsuruhime was showering, Sasuke was making up the queen-size bed for the both of them to sleep in for the night. He had already set his jacket and tie on a nearby chair and was now taking out his sleepwear for the night.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tsuruhime said as she peeked through the door connecting the bathroom and the bedroom.

"Yeah, Tsuru-chan?"

"I just realized I don't have anything to wear to bed tonight," she said, blushing a bit.

"Already taken care of," Sasuke said as he took out a white negligee from one of the drawers.

"Sasuke! Where'd you get that?" Tsuruhime asked in surprise.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but then I figured, 'Hey, we're getting married shortly afterwards, so I'll just give it to her on our wedding night.'"

"Why, thank you, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. Sasuke then handed it to her.

"Here," Sasuke said. Tsuruhime then shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, she came out dressed in the white negligee. She even did a little turnaround for her husband. "You look gorgeous in it, _Princess_."

"Thank you," Tsuruhime said. "And I left plenty of hot water for you, _Monkey Man_."

"We'll see," Sasuke said as he stood up, took his sleepwear and walked into the bathroom to shower. About ten minutes later, he came out the bathroom dressed in a red tanktop and black boxer-briefs. Tsuruhime had already crawled under the covers and Sasuke then slid into bed right next to her.

"So, this is it," Tsuruhime said. "The start of our brand-new new lives."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "And I'm glad to be spending the rest of my life with you, _Princess._"

"I love you, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said to her new husband.

"I love you, Tsuruhime," Sasuke said to his new wife. The two then shared a long kiss together.

Now, as for their honeymoon…that's another story altogether.

* * *

Well, that's it…for now. Please read and review.

Things to Know: Some of the events mentioned in this story come from the redryuranger11 fic "Carranger vs. Super Sentai," which actually hasn't been written yet. And if you haven't noticed the spoilers, go ahead and reread the fic to find them.


	12. New Beginnings

**Kakuranger-New Year's Romance Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. They belong to Saburo Yatsude, Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi, and Toei Company, Ltd. Unless otherwise noted, the characters in this story are actually speaking Japanese. Some characters may appear a bit OOC.

Here is the epilogue. Be sure to stay tuned after the fic for a special announcement.

* * *

_**(Epilogue—Wednesday, February 18, 2004)**_

The day had finally come. Tsuruhime was giving birth to her first child.

Sasuke and Tsuruhime had moved into a new house shortly after she became pregnant. It was a modest place, located only a kilometer or so from the Hakamenrou mansion. Incidentally, the place was built by Hakamenrou himself. In the master bedroom, Tsuruhime was in the bed, with Sasuke holding her right hand and Hakamenrou holding her left hand. A midwife was assisting in the birthing process.

In the living room, Jiraiya, Saizou, and Seikai were waiting semi-patiently. By this time, Jiraiya was now a fully certified English teacher, Saizou's restaurants were still successful, and Seikai was pretty much a playboy.

"Man, how long does it take for a baby to be born?" Saizou asked impatiently.

"Well, my mother told me that when I was born, she was in labor for 47 hours," Seikai said.

"FORTY-SEVEN HOURS?!" Saizou said. "Now I _really_ feel bad for Tsuruhime."

"Hey, did Tsuruhime ever tell you guys about her mother?" Jiraiya asked them.

"I don't believe she did," Seikai said. Saizou also shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Sasuke told me that her mom died giving birth to her," Jiraiya said.

"Really?" Seikai said.

"Are you serious?" Saizou asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jiraiya said. "He also told me that Tsuruhime was very worried that she wasn't going to make it through the delivery."

"Wow," Saizou said.

"Say, where's your fiancée, Jira?" Seikai asked. Jiraiya had proposed to Tsukiyo during the past Christmas.

"She's substituting my class," Jiraiya said.

"EH?!" Saizou and Seikai said.

"But how?" Saizou asked.

"I thought she didn't care about the English language," Seikai said.

"Well, she's learning for my sake," Jiraiya said. "Actually, I make her listen to 'English Lessons on CD' in her sleep."

"Oh…" Seikai and Saizou said.

After a grueling 16 hours of labor, Tsuruhime finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. However, there was a big surprise in store for the new parents. Tsuruhime was having twins!

"Isn't this wonderful, Tsuru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"This is a nightmare," Tsuruhime moaned. Truth of the matter, she was happy, but she also wanted the whole thing to be over, since _she_ was the one giving birth.

"Don't worry, Tsuruhime," Hakamenrou said. "It's almost over." Tsuruhime then glared at her father.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him.

"Why is she blaming me for this?" Hakamenrou asked himself. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in yet?" Bun asked through the door.

"NO!" Tsuruhime said.

"Tsuruhime, we need someone else to look after the first baby," Sasuke said.

"Oh, fine!" Tsuruhime said.

"Thanks," Bun said as he opened the door and entered the bedroom.

"And besides, your husband was the one that, quote-unquote, 'knocked you up,' Tsuruhime," Hakamenrou said to his daughter. "So, if you should blame anyone, blame him."

"Hey!" Sasuke said.

Back in the living room, the three ninjas were amusing themselves by playing poker…Texas Hold 'Em to be exact.

"Hey, do you guys remember when Tsuruhime played cards with us for the first time?" Jiraiya asked.

"All too well," Saizou said. "For a girl that never played before, she kicked all our asses that day."

"And I especially remember when it was down to the two of us," Seikai said. "Since I lost, I had to make dinner for everyone."

"And if you had won, Kai, Tsuruhime would have jumped into the lake completely naked," Jiraiya said. Seikai blushed profusely upon hearing that.

"Please don't remind me of that," Seikai said.

"You still get easily embarrassed whenever we mention Tsuruhime possibly being in the nude, man," Saizou said. "Be honest…did you have a crush on her back in the day?"

"Of course not!" Seikai said. "Besides, I'm ten years older than her!"

"Hey, Sasuke's twelve years older than Tsuruhime, and they found love with each other," Saizou said. "Now, I'll admit I had a bit of a crush on Tsuruhime back then, but I decided not to act on my feelings because I didn't want to hurt either of them."

"That was a nice thing for you to do, Saizou," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks," Saizou said. "Hey, Jira, did you ever have a crush on Tsuruhime?"

"Just shut up and deal the cards," Jiraiya glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Saizou said.

Back in the bedroom…

"Okay, one more push, Tsuruhime," the midwife said to her.

"AHHHHHHH!"

And with that intense push, the second baby was finally born.

"It's a boy!" the midwife said.

"A boy!" Sasuke said. "We have a girl and a boy, Tsuru-chan!"

"Sasuke…next time, you're giving birth," Tsuruhime said weakly. Sasuke just chuckled at her.

"I'll go tell the guys the good news," Bun said as he handed the baby girl to Hakamenrou.

"You do that," Tsuruhime said weakly to her adopted brother. As soon as Bun left the room, the midwife handed the baby boy to the mother. She then looked at her newborn child. "So…you were the one causing me all this trouble."

As the three Kakure boys were playing poker in the living room, Bun entered the room.

"So, did she have the kid yet?" Saizou asked.

"Yep," Bun said. "In fact, _onee-chan_ gave birth to twins!"

"Twins?!" Jiraiya, Seikai, and Saizou said.

"A girl and a boy," Bun explained.

"Ha! I knew it!" Seikai said. He then turned to Saizou. "Pay up, man!" Saizou reluctantly took out some money and handed it to Seikai.

"Can we go see them?" Jiraiya said.

"Uh, not right now, guys," Bun said. "­Tsuruhime-neechan is totally exhausted."

"I can imagine," Jiraiya said.

"So, how long was she in labor, Bun?" Saizou asked.

"Sixteen hours and eighteen minutes," Bun said, looking at his watch. "Give or take a second."

"Lucky her," Seikai said. "When my mom was giving birth to me, she was in labor for…"

"Forty-seven hours," Saizou and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"We know already," Jiraiya said.

"Really?" Bun asked.

"Yeah, but the difference was my mom was on drugs when she gave birth to me," Seikai said. "Whose idea was it for Tsuruhime to give birth in her bedroom?"

"Hers," Bun said. "She wanted a natural childbirth for her first child, but after what she went through today, I don't know if she wants to have any more kids."

"Yeah," Saizou said. He then checked the clock, which read 8:00 p.m. "Wait a minute…Tsuruhime was in labor since 4 o'clock in the morning?"

"No wonder she's so exhausted," Jiraiya said. "I guess we'll have to come by tomorrow morning. That, and I'll have to ask for another day off."

"Yeah," Saizou said. He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Seikai…"

"Yeah, Bun?"

"Don't you have a job?" Bun asked Seikai.

"I don't know," Seikai said.

The next morning, Tsuruhime and the baby boy were sleeping soundly in bed. Just then, Sasuke, holding the baby girl in his arms, entered the room.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "How long as this been going on, Tsuru-chan?"

"Good morning, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. She had made him sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night. She then slowly managed to pick up the baby boy and hold him in her arms. "Sasuke…you'll forgive me if I say that I don't want to do this again anytime soon, okay?"

"That's fine with me, _Princess_," Sasuke said. At that moment, Bun peaked his head through the door.

"Morning, everyone," he said.

"Bun, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Sasuke asked his brother-in-law.

"I'm actually on my way," Bun said. "Hey, is it okay if I let a few people in, _Onee-chan_?"

"Sure, Bun," Tsuruhime said.

"Okay," Bun said, leaving the room. He then peeked his head through the door again briefly. "Oh, and Saizou and Seikai had a little bet going on whether or not you'd actually have twins, _Nee-chan_."

"If I had the energy, Sasuke, I'd strangle the both of them," Tsuruhime said.

"Don't worry, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. "I'll strangle them for you." At that moment, Saizou and Jiraiya entered the room.

"Morning, guys," Jiraiya said.

"Morning, Jiraiya," Sasuke said.

"Morning," Tsuruhime said.

"So, how's it feel to be parents?" Saizou asked.

"Wonderful," Tsuruhime said. "Except for the part where I actually gave birth."

"I kinda figured that," Saizou said. "Listen, Tsuruhime…"

"Bun already told me about you and Seikai betting on me, but I'm not really in the mood to beat you to a pulp right now," Tsuruhime said. Saizou just chuckled nervously in response.

"Hey, where's Seikai?" Sasuke asked.

"Must have had a wild night last night," Jiraiya said. At that moment, Seikai stumbled into the room.

"Hi, guys," Seikai said.

"Have you been drinking, Seikai?" Tsuruhime asked.

"No," Seikai said. "Well, a bottle of champagne, but that's it." Tsuruhime just glared at him. Saizou was looking at the girl that Sasuke was holding.

"He's so cute," Saizou said. "Can I hold him, please?"

"Uh, that's the girl," Sasuke said.

"Oh…my mistake," Saizou said. "Can I hold her anyway?"

"Sure," Sasuke said, handing the baby to him.

"She's cute anyway," Saizou said. "Aren't you the cutest?" He then started doing baby-talk to the girl. "Yes, you are." The girl just giggled in reponse.

"She likes you, Sai," Sasuke said.

"So, what have you decided to name them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, we decided to name the girl Kosuke (こすけ)," Sasuke said.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Saizou asked.

"Kosuke can be a girl's name as well," Sasuke said.

"Oh…okay," Saizou said. He then handed baby Kosuke to Jiraiya. "Here, you hold her." Baby Kosuke then giggled in Jiraiya's arms.

"It seems that Kosuke likes you as well, Jira," Sasuke said.

"I noticed," Jiraiya said.

"And we're going to name this little late bloomer Isa (イサ)," Tsuruhime said.

"Isa…that sounds like a nice name," Seikai said. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Did you brush your teeth, Seikai?" Tsuruhime asked him.

"Yes," Seikai said.

"Then you can hold him," Tsuruhime said, handing baby Isa to him.

"Thanks, Tsuruhime," Seikai said. Isa then giggled in Seikai's arms.

"Looks like Isa's taken a liking to you, Seikai," Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah," Seikai said. "I must admit, I've never really held a baby before."

"Well, you're doing a great job, Seikai," Tsuruhime said. Seikai then shed a little tear.

Some time later, Sasuke and Tsuruhime were laying down in bed, holding their children in their arms.

"Look at our little miracles, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said.

"They are miracles, aren't they," Tsuruhime said. "Sasuke…I have to admit I was scared for a minute."

"Oh?"

"I honestly didn't think I was going to get through this," she admitted to him.

"Because of your mother?" Sasuke asked. Tsuruhime nodded. "Tsuru-chan…you're a very strong woman, perhaps the strongest woman I know."

"You really believe so?" Tsuruhime asked.

"I know so," Sasuke said. "And I also know that your mom's proud of you right now."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Bun," the person on the other side of the door said.

"Come right on in, Bun," Sasuke said. Bun, still in his school uniform, entered the bedroom.

"Nice to see everyone's doing well," Bun said.

"Thanks, Bun," Tsuruhime said. "Hey, would you mind taking Isa from me, please?"

"Certainly, _nee-chan_," Bun said. He then took Isa from his sister and carried him to the crib. Sasuke then placed Kosuke right next to her twin brother.

"Thanks again for helping out, Bun," Sasuke said.

"Anytime, Sasuke-_niichan_," Bun said. "Just to let you know, I'm available on any day I don't have school or ninja class."

"Will you get out of here?" Sasuke asked in mock anger.

"Okay, okay! I'm gone!" Bun said. He then quickly rushed out of the room, making sure not to wake the babies up. Sasuke then checked on his two newborn children.

"Good night, Kosuke. Good night, Isa," he said to his kids before heading back to his bed to lay down next to his wife.

"My poor tummy," Tsuruhime moaned. "I'll never wear a bikini again."

"You're still beautiful, Tsuru-chan," Sasuke said. He then put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Tsuruhime said. She then noticed Sasuke's hand slip into her pajama bottoms. "Sasuke, the babies are in here!"

"What?!" Sasuke said. "Oh, yeah." He then removed his hand from the offending position.

"That's one thing we'll have to get used to until we get them into their own room, Sasuke-kun," Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. He then glanced at the babies briefly. "Can I at least kiss you?"

"That'll work," Tsuruhime said. The two then shared a brief kiss on the lips.

"I love you, _Princess_," Sasuke said to his wife.

"I love you,_ Monkey Man_," Tsuruhime said to her husband.

_**(Flash Forward; Twenty Years Later)**_

On a rooftop overlooking the city, a man dressed in a black ninja suit with a red scarf was holding a sword in his hands. Next to him was a woman, dressed in a white ninja suit with white scarf. She, too, was holding a sword in her hands.

"These swords were used by our parents thirty years ago," the man said.

"And now it's our turn to carry on the legacy that they started," the woman added.

"Ready, Kosuke?" the man said to his twin sister, Kosuke.

"Ready, Isa," Kosuke said to her twin brother, Isa. They both sheathed their Kakuremaru swords and brought out a gold and black device.

"SUPER HENGE…DORON CHANGER!"

* * *

And that's the end of the story…but not the end of the adventure.

_**KAKURE RYU!**_

Kosuke and Isa speak together. "We may not know what the future holds for us. Innocent lives will be endangered."

"We will fight on."

"In place of the Kakurangers before us, we will fight."

"We will cut a path towards our future!"

"I am the Shinobi of Fire…NinjaRed, Isa!"

"I am the Shinobi of Wind…NinjaWhite, Kosuke!"

"I am the Shinobi of Water…NinjaBlue, Juzou!"

"I am the Shinobi of Thunder…NinjaYellow, Jinpachi!"

"I am the Shinobi of Earth…NinjaBlack, Kamanosuke!"

**Ninja Sentai Kakuranger! Mirai No Jutsu!**

Coming to a redryuranger11 near you soon.

And thanks to redryuranger11 himself for helping me out with this.


End file.
